Middle Freaking Earth!
by Where'sWally92
Summary: Today just isn't my day. Coming home from a bad day at work. Only to find that i have arrived in Middle Earth. What else could possibly happen? Read to find out :D sorry guys but this story is discontinued ran out of ideas and i lost my notes for the next 5 chapters so I'm discontinuing it for now :P
1. Chapter 1  Not My Day

**I do not own any of the characters in LOTR all rights belong to Tolkien :D except made up character.**

* * *

Chapter One – Just Not My Day

I was finally home after a long day at work. And all I could think about was reading my book_. _Sitting down at my desk, and opening to where I was up to and just started to read. Hours had passed by the time I put down the book.

"Urgh. I smell like deli!" I smelt disgusting. It was then and there that the decision was made to have shower. Undressing from my filthy uniform I stepped into the bathroom.

"Ahhhhh" Steaming hot water hit my bare back. "This is amazing. Hot showers are the best."

About half an hour later I was out and changed into jeans and a baggy top. "Man I love it when my cloths make me look flat chested." I said looking in a full length mirror. My curly brown hair was dripping down my back leaving it wet. 'oh well' I thought.

CLUNK ... my bag fell to the ground.

"Oh god damn it." I walked sluggish to the bag and picked it up. Everything fell out at once. "For FUCK sake" I was starting to get pissed off now. Like I had a really bad day at work and feel like shit and now this happens and all I wanted to do is read my DAMN book. I hate my life sometimes. Nothing ever happens in it, I feel so boring.

"Man I need a SMOKE!" After re-packing all my things back into the little black shoulder bag, I grabbed my jacket and slipped on some shoes and walked outside into the back yard. Lucky for me it was still light out ... You got to love day light savings time and the end of year summer. It's even luckier that the rain had stopped by midday. It was still wet out but the sun was shining. Opening one of my new packets and lighting a cigarette, I ventured a little ways from the house. Well I didn't want the house to smell like tobacco. I was down the path, passed the pool, and into the bushland with my lit cigarette. Five minutes later I was down to the bud and I hadn't even gotten to the cliff face yet. Throwing it in the opposite direction, I continued to walk further into the bush breathing in the non-polluted air.

"AHH! Isn't this just a gorgeous view?" Pulling out my camera from my bag and taking a photo of the setting sun. I was stepping backwards trying to capture the view and was losing my balance, when I slipped on a rock and hit my head. Hard.

I re-awoke several moments later grabbing the back of my head. 'Gahh' the camera had wacked me in the face. Man today just isn't my day.

"Ow ow ow, it hurts" Well obviously it's going to hurt I just wacked the back of my head on a rocky floor. And it doesn't help that my camera just bitch slapped me either. I took a deep breath and opened my teary green eyes. One at a time. You know just to make sure I haven't fallen off the edge of anything. That's when I noticed that I wasn't on the cliff anymore it was all dark and grey. And Snow. Yes Snow. It was everywhere. Seriously it is supposed to be summer. Plus it doesn't snow in Australia. Well at least not where I live anyway. I help myself up. Difficultly. Turning off my camera and shoved the thing in my bag. I think would be better for me if it's in their anyway. Rubbing my forehead where it hit me I turn taking in my surroundings. Ok where the hell am I? I wondered around the rocky terrain searching for something to give me a sign of where I was. There was nothing. I finally gave up looking and sat down thinking how I was going to get home. My thoughts were interrupted with voices in the distance. I looked up and followed them. Keeping off the path that lay before me. As the voices drew nearer I hid behind a rock. And within an instant I had an arrow, two swords and an axe pointing towards me.

"Who are you?" Said the tall, fair, dark-haired, and grey-eyed man. I did not answer. I was too shocked to speak. It's the first time I've had four different weapons aimed at me. He questioned again and came closer to me with his sword. I fell to the ground.

"Enough Boromir. Can't you see your scaring the poor child!" exclaimed the one with shaggy dark hair. Sheathing his sword.

"The child is right to fear a dwarf" the short red haired man laughed. Wait. What the hell, did that guy just call him, Boromir? And is he really a dwarf. This is too strange.

"Gimli" said the shaggy hair one glaring at the one called Gimli. " ... I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Who might you be?" He asked lending out his hand as if he trusts me. Wait a second he just said his name was Aragorn... it could just be a coincidence. But could I be in Middle Earth. That's impossible it's just a story, made up by a man over fifty years ago. No way could this be real. It has to be a dream. I grabbed his hand and helped myself up. I was about to answer him when another voice came from behind the rock.

"What is it Aragorn? Is it one of Saruman's spies?" The voice sounded like an old man. I look behind a rock to see a grey haired man clad in all grey with what looks like a pointed had. That couldn't be Gandalf could it. Behind him a saw what looked like young children, with hairy feet. Oh my god this is so exciting, I think they're the hobbits.

"Gandalf" Ha I knew it. It was Gandalf "We found a stranger. A child to be exact." Do I look like a child? Seriously, these guys can be so stupid. Me a child, Ha, I laugh at that. I'm eighteen years old for Christ sake, I'm practically an adult. The five of us walk out to meet him. I'm still at gun point or arrow point to be exact.

"Legolas put your bow away, this child won't hurt anyone." Requested Gandalf as he approached me. "Has the child given you a name?"

"The Lassie is staying quite." Said Gimli.

"Fey, shall be your name," Gandalf said pointing to me "and you shall join us on our journey now we must haste it will be getting dark soon." This is a shock, me join the fellowship. Now this has really got to be a dream. I just nodded in agreement. Boromir didn't seem too keen on this, actually he quite opposed it. But Gandalf's word was final. So, the ten of us continued to walk along the path, the hobbit's in the back and Gandalf leading the troop. I sort of walked on my own. Boromir was walking in front of me and I couldn't help but check him out. That's when two of the hobbit's came up to me, and joined me.

"I'm Meridoc Brandybuck" said the curly haired blonde hobbit "and this here is Peregrin Took, but you can call us Merry and Pippin" pointing to the dark haired hobbit next to him.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Ah ... the stranger does speak" exclaimed Boromir who was only probably two metres in front of me. I couldn't help but stare in shock at him.

"I never said I didn't. You just assumed I couldn't talk." I retorted back. He glared at me and just kept on moving. I think I heard Gimli say to Legolas, "I think I'm going to like this Lassie!" For the rest of the walk I stayed with Merry and Pippin, we became friends really quickly. I'm even starting to enjoy their company. Their loyalty for each another is admirable.

"There are the walls of Moria. "Gandalf explained to the group, pointing across the water. After about an hour we stopped "Dwarf doors are invisible, very tricky to find." Gimli announced tapping the rock face with his axe as if listening to a hollow sound. The clouds disappeared and fine silver lines appeared, outlining what looked like a secret door.

"Ennyn Durin aran Moria. Pedo mellon a minno." Gandalf Said. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What does it mean by speak, friend, and enter?" asked Merry.

"That is plain enough" said Gimli. "if you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter."

"Then what's the password" I said feeling uncomfortable near so close to the lake.

"Do you not know the password, Gandalf?" Boromir asked wish he had the answer. But alas he didn't and we were stuck here until they figured it out which I hoped was soon this place was getting scarier as the night grew.

"I bet it's something really simple." Gandalf looked at me as if I was some sort of idiot, and then started to chant different spells. It came to the point where he thought his strenght alone could work. I giggled under my breath.

Half an hour passed, and I started to feel concerned. If what I can remember (which wasn't much) is true then something terrible is going to happen. That's when the Merry and Pippin started to throw rocks into the water. I instantly got up to stop them but Aragorn reached them and stopped them before they did it a second time.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said everyones ears perked up. "Gandalf what's the elven word for friend?"

Gandalf sat there with his pipe in hand blowing out his last draw and answered, "Melon" the doors opened.

"Hey guys ... I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this place. I don't think we should go this way." I said as we walked into the mines. But they did not to hear me. Gimli seemed excited boasting about how we will get a royal welcome. It was too dark to see inside, so Gandalf lit up the room.

"It's a tomb" cried Boromir. Well there goes the royal welcome. There were bones everywhere some pinned to the wall some on the ground.

"Goblins" whispered Legolas as he pulled an arrow from a decaying dwarf body readying an arrow from his quiver on his back. That's when we heard a shout from behind us. I turned only to see Frodo being dragged by a giant tentacle.

"Frodo" I screamed and ran to his aid, pulling at the tentacle. Suddenly five more appeared and threw Sam, Merry, Pippin and I back. hitting the wall and falling unconscious.

I awoke with Aragorn and Legolas standing over me.

"Are you okay, Lady Fey?" they asked. I groaned and sat up slowly. My head again, today just isn't my day.

* * *

**Please Review. Good criticism is wanted. P.S don't mind my bad spelling lol :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Journey in the Dark

**I do not own any of the characters in LOTR all rights belong to Tolkien :D except made up character. Hey guys I have edited the chapters to make it flow better plus I'm adding some extra p.o.v's I forgot to mention it in the first chapter sorry. Oh when i go into someone else's P.O.V i use third person instead of first person.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Journey in the Dark

I sat up slowly. My head started to pound. I then noticed that we were caved in. And my breathing started to become irregular. This is a bad time for my claustrophobia to kick in. I closed my eyes and imagined I was running through a field of flowers. It helps a lot surprisingly. I calmed down.

"Can you stand?" asked Aragon. "I will carry you if you cannot!" I nodded and stood up. My pride would never let me be carried. I wobble a bit but I was fine.

"The passage is blocked behind us now, and there is only one way out – on the other side of the mountains." Gandalf Said.

Boromir muttered under his breath but the echoing off the walls made it heard by all. "Who will lead us now in this deadly dark?"

"I will and Gimli shall walk with me. Follow my staff!"

We all followed Gandalf and Gimli up the great steps. He held his staff aloft and from its tip came a faint radiance. Up two hundred steps we went, I was leaning on Aragon's shoulder. We had a brief rest once we reached the top. Then continued through an archway, the path twisted around a few turns then started to descend. There was very little chatter from the company. Gandalf occasionally consulted Gimli for the paths to take. We had been travelling for several hours with only little brief halts. That's when we came to a dark arch opening into three passages leading in the same general direction, climbing in three different directions: up to the right, left went down and the middle seemed to go straight.

"I have no memory of this place at all!" Gandalf said standing under the dark arch with uncertainty on which way to go. "We shall rest here for I am weary." We found a large chamber. Merry and Pippin pushed forward both relieved that they have somewhere to rest. There was a large round hole in the middle of the floor. Aragon and I moved to the left side of the room. I collapsed to the floor in relief. Everyone was unpacking blankets. By then I was already drifting off to sleep. I awoke I don't know I guess about several hours later with a blanket covering me. Gandalf waking everyone up spouting something I couldn't understand. I hate it when people talk to me when I have just woken up. We decided to go through the right passage. We marched forward for hours on end with only two breaks of resting time. I didn't like this place more and more. I can predict something terrible will happen to us. The passage we had chosen wound steadily upwards travelling faster than before. We had marched as far as the hobbits could endure without rest. There was a great draught of warmer air behind us, and before us the darkness was cold on our faces. We halted and crowed anxiously together.

"How far have we travelled? I asked as an open question. That's when Gandalf turned around.

"Around twenty miles we have marched, young Fey!" he replied "I chose the right way, at last we are coming to the habitable parts, and I guess we are not far now from the eastern side. But we are high up, a good deal higher than the Dimrill Gate, unless I am mistaken. From the feeling of the air we must be in the wide hall. I will now risk a little real light."

He raised his staff, and for a brief second there was blaze like a flash of lightning. Everything was lit up. You could see everything within the hall. Gandalf told us that it was night and we shall wait till morning to see if he was correct with is prognosis.

All of us huddle together in a corner to escape the draught. I was next to Boromir. Great, well I guess I should at least try to get to know him.

"So Boromir tell me about where you're from?" I asked. I was a bit curious and plus it's a good way to make a conversation. He looked at me and then grunted and turned around. What a prick. I mean all I asked was a simple question, god I hate men sometimes. I guess I should sleep we have a big day ahead of us.

* * *

I drifted to sleep.

_I was in a tomb. Gimli was kneeling on the floor in front of a grave. Gandalf came in and started reading a book that looked very old, it was a record of the events till their deaths. That's when I noticed Pippin was inspecting a decaying dwarf body sitting upright on a well ledge._

_"Pippin... No!" I yelled in a hushed tone as he touched the arrow that pierced the dead dwarf. The head fell off and fell into the well everyone turns and looks as the clatter of the falling head ceases._

_"Fool of a Took" Gandalf said hitting him on the back of his head. Then the sounds of drums started beating through the well. It grew louder and louder. Frodo unsheathed his sword only to see that it was glowing. Boromir ran to the open door to shut it. That's when two arrows nearly hit him._

_"Orc's and they have a cave troll!" exclaimed Boromir to the rest of us. Aragon ran to aid in closing the door and barricading it with whatever they could find. Gimli stood up on the grave._

_"Let them come" he yelled. That's when I saw Legolas give him a concerned look, like you would to the one you love._

_"Do you know how to handle a sword?" Aragon had asked me. I nodded_

_"A bit, I'm not a master if that's what you mean?" I replied with a rhetorical question._

_"That will have to do. Please protect Frodo." He asked me as he handed me a spare sword. I gripped the hilt and drew the sword. I'm so glad I took fencing lesions. The door started to crack and soon a hole was made. Legolas and Aragon drew their bows and fired at the beady eyed creatures coming through the gap in the door. Four arrows were shot when the door finally broke down. They swarmed into the room. The three hobbits and I protecting Frodo as they came charging at us. I avoided the first strike and slashed at the ugly creature in front of me. It fell to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere and I engaged with my next opponent moving away from the hobbits. I had killed several goblins. That's when the cave troll entered the room smashing everything in its path. When I saw it I froze and stared. A goblin came running towards me._

_"Look out!" Boromir yelled as he ran to stop the pursuit of the goblin. He hit me on the back of my head. "Keep your mind in focus!" and he ran off to face the oncoming troll. I snapped back to reality and continued to fight, that's when I saw the Frodo running to hide from the troll. But he was found and thrown to the ground, he stabbed the troll with a spear but only pushed it back a few steps, it grabbed the spear and stabbed Frodo with it._

_"FRODO" I yelled._

_

* * *

_

**Boromir**

_"I don't know why but I found it extremely difficult to talk to her. When we first ran into her I was surprised that a girl was in the wilderness alone. She was lovely, well at least I thought so and when I heard her voice for the first time I was mesmerised by it. But I didn't think it was right that a lady should join us on this perilous mission. She could get hurt. But I guess Mithrandir's word is final. And I just went along with it._

_She probably thinks I'm a horrible person by the way I talk to her. But I don't mean to say the things I say well not how they come out as."_

**_"Oh but you do Boromir how could you not she will be the death of you if she stays. Why should you risk your life for her, she is nothing to you"_** said the little voice in his head.

_"But I do feel something for her. I just don't how to use casual conversation very well."_

"**_Are you good enough for her, you are just a man with nothing but a title going for you. She doesn't like you at all in fact she hates you." _**The voice persisted in his head as much as he tried to rationalise his inner thought it still reminded him in the back of his mind. That's when he heard her ask him about where he was from he didn't know where to start there for he just grunted and turned around.

_"How am I to talk to her or even look at her if I am thinking this way" _thats when he heard her scream.

* * *

"... Fey, Lady Fey, Wake up!" I awoke to Aragon and the others surrounding me. "Are you alright it sounded like you were having a nightmare? You even screamed Frodo's name." Aragon said.

"You have no idea. It was a very violent dream. There was a tomb and a battle in there, you were all there and Frodo got killed by something called a cave troll." All their faces became grave as I told the whole story of my dream. I can't believe I dreamt something like that it was frighting. I know I won't be sleeping well for the next couple of weeks. Lucky for me Frodo was still sleep.

It was morning now and rays of light beamed into the room, and Frodo awoken. We had breakfast and Gandalf decided to go on again at once.

"We are tired, but we shall rest better when we are outside," he said. "I think that none of us wish to spend another night in Moria."

""No indeed" Boromir said. "Which way shall we take? Yonder eastward arch"

"Maybe, but we shall go through the north arch. I do not yet know where I am." Gandalf said, and so we did following Gandalf into a grand hall. There was a glimmer of light coming from an archway close by. The fellowship decided to follow this light. It came from a square chamber. The light fell directly on the table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block about two feet high, where a great slab of white stone lay.

"Gandalf, Aragon, this is the place from my dream." I said to them quietly. They looked at me in surprise.

Gandalf read out what the slab said "Balin son of Fundin, lord of Moria."

Gandalf lifted up remains of a book carefully. And read what he could aloud to the fellowship. It was very terrifying; it described the death of the dwarves. The fellowship listened as he spoke. That's when I notice Pippin examining the bones of a dwarf sitting up-right on a well.

"Pippin, no!" everything that happened in my dream has come true so far. The sound of the falling head echoed loudly till finally there was no noise. Not long after that the beating of drums came.

"NO! It's coming true" I closed my eyes. I was nearly to the point of tears when Aragon and Boromir lifted me up.

"Be strong Lady Fey, we will get through this." Boromir said. Wow this is the first time he has been nice to me. To even cheer me up in a time like this. I guess you need everyone to be strong at a time like this.

As I predicted in my dream the night before the battle was the same. I tried to stay as close to the hobbits as I could but once the cave troll came in I froze, I realised what I saw is going to happen no matter what I do. That's when Boromir slapped me on the back of my head telling me to stay focused on the battle at hand. Then I saw Frodo fall. We took down the cave troll and ran to Frodo's side. Only to find he is still alive.

"How is this possible?" asked Aragon. That's when Frodo shows us what is under his shirt.

"_Mithrill" _exclaimed Gimli. The drumming beats came again. We exited the chamber and down flights of stairs. We travelled down many a stairs till we reached the seventh level. It was getting hot.

"We should be nearing the bridge soon." We travelled at least one mile or more within an hour. The further we went the hotter it became. "Look ahead the bridge is near. It is dangerous and narrow" Gandalf called pointing towards a crevasse, a slender bridge went through it.

The Orc's that were following us ran away as a deep dark shadow came closer.

"Ai! Ai" wailed Legolas "A Balrog, is come!"

"Run" yelled Gandalf leading us through the corridor. I fell to the floor as we were running. Boromir saw me fall and started running back for me.

"Get on my back" he commanded, and I followed. We caught up to the group quite quickly. I felt content on his back. It was strange my heart pounded quickly. At first I thought it might be from the running but it still thumped. I was just hoping he couldn't feel it. We came to the bridge. I dug my head into his back as we crossed it. I hate heights. We were the first to cross. He put me down and we all looked towards the bridge only to see Gandalf still standing there, raising his staff to the demonic creature.

The bridge broke and Gandalf gave a sigh of relief. Within seconds Gandalf was hanging onto the edge with dear life.

"Fly you fools" he yelled as he fell into the abyss.

* * *

**Ohhh what will happen next? Lol thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3 An Unusual Meeting

**I do not own any of the characters in LOTR all rights belong to Tolkien :D except made up character. Sorry in this chapter I mostly referred to the movies instead of the books. I couldn't be bothered using the book for some guide lines to what happened. The rest of the story might end up like this as well. Sorry for this, and sorry for the late update. **

Chapter 3 – An unusual meeting

We exited the east gate and collapsed on the rocky surface. We all went off in different directions. The hobbits were crying aloud. The pain they felt for the loss of great friend was too grand for them to hold in. Even I felt discouraged by Gandalf's death. It seemed like we were friends since I was little even though I've known him for only 3 days. I limped to a rock and opened my bag. Through all of this I still had it, and drew a cigarette from my packet and lit it. The stress was killing me. Tears formed in my eyes. I have to admit seeing him fall was sad.

"Gather them up. We must move. The Dimril Dale will not be safe after dark." I heard Aragon say to the others.

"Let them rest for pity's sake" Boromir said in protest. I threw away my bud and turned to the other members.

"Aragon is right we must hurry and leave this area as quickly as possible."

"Gather them up," said Aragon "we will reach the forest of Lorien soon." I yelped in pain as I tried to get up. Aragon ran to my aid.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I fell back to the ground. His grey eyes looked at me with concern, and I Stared at him as if saying 'yeah I'm fine no need to worry', and picket myself up again, Aragon standing beside me just in case I needed help. I guess he could see my stubbornness to do things on my own. We moved swiftly away from the Dimril Dale heading east towards Lorien. I was limping next to merry and pippin. Sam and Frodo fell behind. Aragon and Boromir headed towards them spouting something to them and carrying them on their backs. I was staring at Boromir for a long time without realising as they had caught up to the fellowship. Once our eyes locked with one another I felt something horrid and painful. A flash of light passed in front of me.

_Pictures passed through my mind, of a forest and ruins and a great battle. Merry and Pippin taken away by large creatures that resembled men and orc's combined into one, Boromir being shot three times and falling to his knees, then nothing. _

"Lady Fey" I snapped back to reality and realised that the others were staring at me with a concerned look on their faces.

"Are you well," asked Aragon "your eyes just glazed over not a moment ago." The look on my face must have said 'you don't want to know' as he stopped his pursuit of questioning. We continued to walk when we finally reached the forest border. I was getting dark. We walked further into the forest before making camp. As we set up, Gimli started to talk about what he heard about this place we had entered. I was eager to listen. I wanted to know more about this world. The story of the ring might be well known were I'm from but something is stoping me from remembering anything about it. So listening to stories might help me understand why I'm here and what I can do to help. I would like to go home where it's safe but something is telling me I won't ever be able to go back. Plus I feel as though I belong here.

I finally sat. My ankle was killing me. I checked it out only to find it was swollen. Aragon sat beside me on my left.

"How is your foot?" I looked at him about to say its fine but something in my eyes told me I couldn't lie to him so I told the truth.

"I believe it is sprained," I pulled the hem of my pants to show him. His eyes widened as I showed him. He touched it gently to assess how bad it really was. I heard a sigh of relief and he grabbed some bandages he had on him and wrapped it around my ankle. I giggled at his genuine concern.

"What is funny?" he asked with a serious face.

"Oh nothing," I laughed again "it is just the way you are acting makes me think that you are my over protective older brother." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It would be my honour to be your brother, if that is what you want." I looked at him strangely.

"Of course," I replied "I would love to have you as a brother." Our eyes locked and a flash flew pasted my eyes. But what happened when I looked into Boromir's eyes was different to when I looked into Aragon's this time. All I saw was cloud and fog. As if he has not chosen a path he wishes to go down on.

"Fey?" Aragon's hand was on my shoulder. I awoke from what I would call a vision and stared at him.

"Yes Aragon," I answered. "Oh I just remembered I never really told you my name. Although I like the name Gandalf gave me better than my own one."

"Then we shall call you Fey since you like it so much." He said with a smile. A fire was made and Sam prepared dinner for us. Boromir sat across from me. Merry and Pippin sat with Frodo to my right and Gimli and Legolas to left of me. I tried not to stare at Boromir but I couldn't help it. Whenever our eyes met I looked away. I stood up.

"I'm just going to go for a little walk." I told the group. Boromir stood up.

"I'll go with you. You shouldn't go off on your own. You don't know what could lurk in this forest." And so we headed off not too far from the camp. We walked in silence. A cold breeze blew and I shivered. "Here, use this if you are cold." He handed me his cloak and tied it around me.

"Thank you Boromir, you are truly a gentleman." I stopped and leant against one of the trees. He came closer to me to see if I was alright. "I'm fine. I just need a little break from walking." I smiled at him and he smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Um... Boromir, I just want to say thank you for saving me back in the mines. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead." He put his hands on my shoulders and stared me in the eyes.

"You do not need to thank me. I only did what I thought was right, you are part of the fellowship now and I would of done it for everyone here if it happened to them." Something snapped inside me, I felt hurt. My heart clenched in pain as he said those words. I don't understand why I felt this way but it felt like I was repeatedly stabbed in the chest. Anger and frustration grew inside of me.

Ok keep calm breathe in and out, in and out, in and out, ok now I feel better. I tried to smile but I felt like it had failed miserably and I walked back to the camp.

"You know I never answered your question about my home, if you still want to hear about I will tell you." Boromir said breaking the silence. I nodded. "Minas Tirith is beautiful; its white glow shows its true light for good to our enemies. The White Tree of our forefathers stand in the middle of the court yard on the seventh level, and it is the capital of Gondor. I am the captain of the armies which defend it from the orcs of Mordor. I have left my home in the protection of my brother." He smiled at the mention of his brother.

"You must love him dearly to smile like that" I said staring at him listening to his every word.

"Yes we are as close as you can get with a sibling. He is, besides myself is one of the bravest and smartest man I know, and I and confident with his ability to protect our home and country. I just wish that our father saw him the same way as I do." His eyes grew sad. I placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Do not worry, your father will see him for what he is in time." He smiles at me with a tear in his sparkling grey eyes. "Tell me a story about your brother." I asked him and he nodded. As we continued back towards the camp Boromir told me all these stories of he and his brother, funny stories about how they would sneak out and travel the city at night then getting caught and scolded by their tutor for leaving their studies. We returned laughing, and sat back in our original seat.

"Here fair lady Fey," Sam said handing me some food. "I hope it's too your liking." and continued to serve the rest of the group. It was quiet while we ate, until Gimli started to tell us the beauty of the elf witch. As everyone was engulfed in the story Gimli was telling, Aragon whispered in my ear.

"You and Boromir seem to be getting along quite well." I felt my face blush. I stared up at Aragon as he raised an eyebrow to my reaction. I was about to reply to him when I noticed we were surrounded by elves hooded with arrows pointed towards us.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly I could have shot him in the dark." Said a blonde haired elf. An hour or so had passed as the elf named haldir and Aragon argued about being blindfolded to lothlorien. I was starting to get annoyed at this arguing.

"Ok look, stop your yapping." I yelled at them. "Let's just go blindfolded and get it over and done with so I really and to bathe cause I'm covered in orc blood and smell like a man no offence to you guys." They all stood back as I went on. I felt really gross and hadn't had a bath in about four days. I don't know why they just can't agree with this. They all agreed to do so.

"We will do as the lady says." Haldir Said. _'It's about time.'_ I thought. And so we travelled with blindfolds on, being guided by the elves as we pass through Lorien to the elven capital. They took them off as we entered Lothlorien. We headed towards the great tree in the middle of the city. As I looked in awe of it I saw a great winding staircase within it, and coming down the star case was two elves ready to address their audience.

**Thanks for reading R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4  The Truth

**I do not own any of the characters in LOTR all rights belong to Tolkien :D except made up character. This is my longest chapter yet :D please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Truth

The two elves came and greeted each and every one of the fellow ship. The male elf noble introduced their names to me: Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn; as I did with them.

"Nine there were, but eight remain. Tell me where is Gandalf for I do wish to seek council with him." Ask Celeborn gently.

"Gandalf the grey set out with this company, but he did not pass the borders of this land" said the lady Galadriel, speaking for the first time. Her voice was clear and musical.

"Alas!" Spoke Aragorn "Gandalf the grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape." All was silent as we remembered what had happened not two days ago. Everyone looked down as I could not help but look up.

"Lady Fey," I looked down to see Lady Galadriel staring at me. "You do not grieve for your fallen comrade?"

"Oh no" I replied "I do. He is someone I feel as if I've known him all my life even though I only met him a week ago. But something inside me tells me he is still alive and kicking. It might be denial, who knows, but I cannot believe it he has gone. And with that I hold onto a little hope." She looked at me strangely and our eyes looked at me strangely and our eyes met.

"_You are strange little one to posses the ability to see the past present and future. There was only one other person who could do__ this but she had left this world when only an infant but as I look at you I see how much you too resemble each other. It could be that you are her and if that is so your brother will be happy to see you once again." Galadriel noted._

"_Brother? What do you mean I might be the girl that had left I don't understand what you are saying?" I commented back._

"_Did Gandalf not tell you this? Did he not talk to you about your origins here? She questioned "this is indeed a shock to me and I shall talk to you a little later about this." _

Our eyes averted. I was out of breath. Whatever that was it took a lot of energy out of me. My heart was pounding. Aragorn who was next to me noticed this and attempted to help me. I looked up at him. Looking into his caring grey eyes, I fidgeted away from him. I don't know why but the information I just received from Lady Galadriel did not comprehend in my mind. I felt like I was lied too all my life.

As our meeting ended we were all sent to our own little area where we would be sleeping. Lady Galadriel insisted that I have my own quarters. How could I refuse! And so she led me to my own room.

"Um... is there any way I could bathe" Galadriel smiled and called for a couple of handmaidens to bring hot water. After several minutes they came back with hot water and filled the bath tub. I slipped in and started to relax. I sat there in thought. "What did Galadriel mean by _'my brother would be happy'_... I wonder who my brother is. Could he be in the fellowship?" I don't know how long I was, but it felt good.

"It feels good to be clean." I said to myself, as I walked out into the bedroom with a towel. I noticed on the bed was a beautiful gown of red with gold embroidery. I put it on. It fitted perfectly showing my curves. The sleeves showed off my shoulders. I did my hair to match the dress; down and flowing.

Knock, knock, went the door. I opened it only to see Aragorn standing outside it.

"You look Beautiful." He said as I opened the door. I looked at him shyly "Lady Galadriel is having a feast for our welcome here. I thought I might come get you." I looked down and he placed his hand on my cheek. "I do not know what it is troubling you, but you can tell me to help get it of your chest."

I stared back up at him about to tell him when I heard a voice come from beside us. I turned my head to see that Boromir was standing there. The expressions on his face changed from a smile, to a look of anger. And then he turned around walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." I asked rhetorically. Aragon shrugged his shoulders. My stomach growled "shall we" I linked my arm into his and we walked away from my room. We walked in silence, till we came to the others. Pippin and Merry were already digging into the food already laid before them. I couldn't help but laugh. And the others heard me, and looked our way, except Boromir.

"Hey all." I said waving to them, as we drew closer to them. They all said hello back.

"Hello Boromir." But all I got from him was a grunt as he ate his food. Why does this feel like Déjà Vu? Ok now this is a bit upsetting I finally got him to acknowledge my existence, and now we are back to where we began. Its official I don't understand men. How could you be all friendly when we are alone but when we are around others be a total dickhead, seriously.

"Lady Fey," said pippin "you must try this it's delicious." And he handed me a plate of ... well I don't know what it was but it smelt sweet. I sat down next to the hobbits and took a bite. The taste was amazing. A hint of sweetness, but it tasted like chicken. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. The feast was delightful; we talked till there was nothing left. The hobbits went to bed early, leaving Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and I. We all sat there in silence. I was about to say something when Boromir interrupted.

"Well I'm turning in early tonight." I knew this would be my chance to talk to him alone so I stood up.

"Same here um... Boromir would you take me back to my room, I need to talk to you." Gees what am I thinking, being so forward like that. He grunted and agreed reluctantly. I could feel the others giving him evil looks as he did that. And so we walked off, in silence. Ok well this isn't going as well as I expected. I feel nervous like you would when talking to the person you like, weird.

And within the silence he spoke. In an annoyed tone I might add. "What is it that you want to say to me?"

"Well you don't have to ask in that kind of tone. All I want to know if there is something wrong 'because you are treating me differently. And when you came to my room, which I'm guessing that you came to pick me up, you changed from a happy person to an angry person. Why are you being a dick to me now?" I asked, ok now I'm angry. He has just pissed me off. "Wait, don't worry in answering that. I don't care and you can go FUCK off." It ended there. I stormed off leaving him there dumbfounded. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. I was infuriated. I turned around a corner only to run into someone.

"Oh watch out child." Said the person in front of me, I looked to see that it was Lady Galadriel. "What is wrong child?" She picked me up off the ground noticing that I was crying, and walked me into my room. I just cried my eyes out. She sat me down and waited till I stopped.

I told her everything. From the beginning of how I got here to when I met the fellowship, and the feelings I felt for them, the visions I've seen as well, till the thought of Boromir's death popped up. And I started to tear up again.

"Fey do not let it upset you so much. You only feel this way because of love. You care for him more than you realise." She said comforting me. "Now do not worry yourself about this misunderstandings will be understood soon. Since I'm here I might explain what Gandalf did not." I nodded and started to listen.

"Long ago there was a young human child. But unlike most children she was special. From the moment she was born she could see things others of her kind could not. For this trait is most commonly seen in the elves for we are keener on the world around us. Although we did not know this till she was of five years of age. But by then the evil forces knew of this and tried to take her. So with a quick decision we sent her away from this world in secret to protect her, wiping her memory of this place. It is unknown to why you have returned, but it cannot be good for it to come to pass." there was a pause while she thought and then continued.

"We had made sure you kept safe. Gandalf would visit the other world and report to us if anything was wrong, but everything was fine. Now with much dismay your brother accepted that he would never see you again. You too were very close. Now I believe he will try anything to keep you safe and never leave your side." With what she just said I know he was in the fellowship. She left me in my thoughts. I didn't even realise she had left me. I changed into a night gown and went to bed and think about it tomorrow.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Everything became clear I was in a room. A little girl ran passed me. _

_Who's that?_

_I watched her run into the arms of an older woman. She had dark wavy hair like mine. Her eyes were a blue colour. _

"_Mummy" yell the girl." I had another horrible dream again. Of a big flaming eye." The mothers face turned to fear. _

"_Do not worry Fey it will go away soon. Mummy will protect you." Wait the little girl was me. She looked up as if staring at me. Something ran trough me. _

"_Big brother," The little Fey embraced him tightly, and he did in turn. He reminded me of a younger version of Aragorn. _

"_Aragorn my son, how are you today?" said the woman. "I must talk to you! Fey go off and play." The younger me nodded and headed off. _

"_I am fine mother, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"_

"_It is about Fey I will be sending her away the day after tomorrow. I know you are angry at me but please listen she will be safe in that world. I only do this to keep her safe please understand."_

" _I do mother, I understand why you are doing this. Her ability to see the future could get her killed and I know this, I might not like it but I know it. I cannot protect her all the time, it is the right thing to do." _

_Yelling came from the distance. And a fire blazed. _

"_Aragorn grab your sister. We must leave now!" he did as he was told and got her "we might have to do it today." They ran away from the scene. Orcs saw them and followed them._

_Run, they are right behind you. I don't think they can hear me. I hope they pull though._

* * *

I awoke out of breath. "What the hell was that? ... Aragorn is my brother. It can't be." I got up and went to my bag and lit cigarette, when I heard knocking at the door. And so I answered it. And there stood Boromir.

* * *

**Oooh the Drama, what will happen next ... R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5 The Promise

**I do not own any of LOTR all rights belong to Tolkien :D except made up characters. Sorry for the late update I've been working non-stop and Sorry the last chapter was a bit crappy I hopefully can make this one better ^_^ oh and sorry for fluff. Oh I changed the timeline of Aragorn's life instead of his father dying at the age of 2 it was when he was 7. I've also made changes to the last 4 chapters so you might have to reread them.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Promise

Ok so Boromir is standing at my door ... what the hell does he want? Doesn't he know I'm angry at him? "What do you want?"I said in the nicest tone I could. I think I caught him off guard because he became speechless; adverting his eyes and rubbing his nose.

"I ... Um ... I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. So here it is, I'm SORRY!" now I was speechless. I opened the door wider and in he came, my back to him. This is a shock. It's so out of character. I never expected for him to say sorry like that. Actually, I didn't expect him to apologise at all.

"You know you didn't have to apologise, you did nothing wrong, it should be me saying sorry for yelling at you for no reason." I spun around and walked up to him, and tripped. I closed my eyes expecting impact to the ground but it never came and I opened my eyes to see that I was in his muscular arms. I looked into his eyes, I never noticed this but he had beautiful grey eyes with blue squiggles in them. His arms were around my waist firmly. Our faces moved closer together till our lips touched it was light and fluffy at first but became more passionate within a few seconds.

"Ahem!" sounded a noise from the door. We both turned our head and at the same time pushed each other away. It was Aragorn. He raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit when he said. "I see you two have 'made up', anyway breakfast is ready."

Boromir left the room and I got changed into my normal cloths; my jeans and top, and followed behind them. Not soon after we had arrived the whole group knew of what happened in my bedroom. I'm pretty sure I was blushing the whole time they were talking about it. When I heard Boromir go!

"Hey it's none of your business what either of us does!" I felt happy when he said that, I wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable with the conversation. After that they stopped talking about us, and talked about something else. It was good that attention wasn't on me anymore.

"Hey Fey!" said Pippin "Boromir said he was going to give us some lessons in sword fighting do you want to join?" I looked at Boromir. But looking for a confirmation to come along became a longing stare. "Fey... Lady Fey?" I realised what I was doing and looked back at the hobbit "Are you going to come or not?"

"I think so, but I'll have to go to my room to get some stuff." He nodded in excitement and finished his breakfast quickly. I did the same. I left the group and headed off towards my room. On the way I heard Gimli and Legolas fighting or arguing about something. I decided to leave it be since it wasn't something new about them.

As I grabbed my bag from the room a decided to take out my camera and turn it on to look at what photos I had on it. I smiled when I saw the pictures of my family, friends and home. I miss that place.

"... I Love you Gimli..." hold on a second, did I just hear that correctly. Peeping through the surrounding plants, I saw Legolas and Gimli doing a thing a dwarf and an elf ought not to do. I couldn't pass up taking a picture, so I did. This photograph would destroy any fan girls fantasies just looking at it. It was perfect. I quickly ran away and met up with the others. Giggling like a little school girl the whole way.

"What's so funny?" asked Merry. I looked at him still in a giggle. I don't think I should tell them of what I've just seen and captured.

So I said "Nothing important just remembering a memory," holding the camera close to my chest. They left it at that and we continue on to a place where we can practice.

The hobbits were to go first. It was just simple lessons so I just sat and watch. It stated off at a slow pace and quickened but Boromir was the winner. The two hobbits looked at each other and at the same time bolted and tackled Boromir to the ground. I laughed aloud. And I stood up to help Boromir. That's when the two took me down as well. We all laughed together. They got off me and Boromir helped me up. I tripped doing so and brought him back to the ground. I landed on top of him. I think we were there for a while because Merry and Pippin had left us alone. He moved his left hand to my face and stared to caress my cheeks and lips with his thumb. Another urge to kiss him came upon me as I moved my lips closer to his. I was stopped short by the oncoming company of Legolas and Gimli. The two saw us and just laughed.

"You too at it again?" joked Gimli. Like they could talk, what I saw them too doing before is nothing to what we were about to do. I looked down to Boromir and he just glared at the two. I think I saw him blush too. I moved and sat on my knees in front of him. Damn those too ruined the moment we had. Legolas and Gimli left us. We sat in silence.

"Hey why don't we have a round" I said with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt you!" he replied

"Oh ... that's if you can touch me," challenging him to duel. And he accepted gladly. The sound of metal was the only thing either of us heard. I was holding up longer than I expected actually. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

Boromir Smiled. It seems he was because within a second my sword had left my hands and his placed at my throat. Our bodies close to one another. Eyes met stayed like that for a long while. But something seemed different when I looked at him.

"Ahem ..." we both looked to our left and saw Aragorn staring at us. How long he was there I don't know but it felt like a while. "... Dinner will be ready soon" I looked up to see that the sun was starting to set.

"Then I'll go get changed. I'll see you both soon." I curtsied and walked away. "Oh and Aragorn, there is something I must discuss with you." I said as I passed him.

* * *

**BOROMIR**

He had won the sparing match with Fey with much difficulty. He hid his tired state well as he drew closer with his sword. He was staring into her eyes for a long time before he had heard the voice again.

"_**Why don't you kill her now and get it over with. All she will do is hurt you so destroy her before she gets the chance."**_

"But I care for her!" argued Boromir.

"_**Yet she doesn't care for you back you don't you see how she and Aragorn look at each other. The LOVE they hold for one another."**_

"You are wrong!"

"_**We will see."**_And the voice faded. That's when he heard a cough from the left of them. And saw Aragorn watching them. Boromir removed his sword and sheathed it.

"Dinner will be ready soon" Boromir glanced at Fey to see that her eyes were brighter than usual.

"_**Don't you see how she and Aragorn look at each other"**_the voice repeated inside Boromir's head, as Fey walked away. Aragorn stayed a while and glared at Boromir.

"Do you care for her?" Boromir nodded but stayed silent. "Then I'll trust that you will protect her with your very being." Aragorn waited for a response.

"I would do anything for her." Boromir replied. "I WILL protect her with my life."

"And I will hold you to that." after that Aragorn left. Boromir picked up the thing left behind by the hobbits and noticed that Fey had left her bag here.

"Should I take it to her room or give it to her at dinner?" he thought to himself

"**Why don't you burn it?" **the voice returned. This time he just ignored it.

"I'll take it to her room." he thought as he left the training area.

* * *

I walked into my room feeling very flustered. Never in my life have I felt this much for a man. I can still remember the kiss from this morning. That moment kept repeating over and over in my mind. I felt like I could fly. I decided to have a bath and clean up. I wanted to look good for dinner. During the whole time I was in there all I could think about was the kiss and what could happen tonight. I hoped out of the bath tub and put on one of the gowns Galadriel had given me. The one I decided to ware was blue; the sleeves were long with silver leaves spiralling on the edges of the dress with a silver cord that tired around the waste.

A knock came from the door. I answered it and there stood Aragorn. I suddenly remembered I needed to talk to him and gestured him to come in, closing the door behind him.

"You wish to ask me something?" he questioned in a serious tone.

"Yes I do." Replying to his question, now thinking about it, how am I supposed to ask him if he had a sister, and if that girl is me without sounding like a total idiot? "Um... Aragorn, ok this might seem very strange to you as I feel it very difficult to comprehend ... but ..." I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. He just stared at me. "Am I your sister? I mean, am I blood related to you?" I closed my eyes waiting for an answer. But all I heard was a sigh.

"I guess I couldn't keep it secret for long." He said breaking the silence. "Yes it is true you are my younger sister. We had to send you away a very long time ago. And I was so happy when we first met you, for I instantly knew you were my little sister. And when you asked me to be your brother in the forest I truly felt that you had returned to me." Tears flooded my eyes. Aragorn walked closer to me and embraced me, soothing my tears.

There was another knock at the door. I lifted my head up and stared at the door, the knock came again. Aragorn let go of me and I headed for the door. When I opened it I saw Boromir standing there my eyes focused on his.

"You left your bag behind. I thought I might bring it to you!" holding out my shoulder bag.

"Thank you" I said taking it out of his hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. But he moved his head when I did that and our lips locked. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tighter embrace. Once he let go I stepped back smiling.

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like to escort you to dinner?" i pondered for a moment. I was ecstatic and just when I was about to say yes the worst possible thing could happen. Aragorn stepped into Boromir's view.

"I think I might take my leave. We can continue this later." I nodded and Aragorn slipped past Boromir and I. I turned back to Boromir to see that his calm and smiling face had turned to anger.

"What is wrong Boromir?" I asked. He didn't answer. All I got was silence. he stepped away from me and walked off.

* * *

**Why dose this always happen to Fey Sorry for leaving it on another cliff hanger. R&R please**


	6. Chapter 6 The Gift

Chapter 6 – The Gift

Nearly a month had passed and I haven't been able to talk to Boromir. When I talk to merry or pippin about him they just avoid the subject. All I can think about lately was that night.

* * *

_When I turned up to the feast everyone was there except Boromir. He had left before me so I wonder why he wasn't here. I looked around franticly._

"_He's not coming lassie," Gimli told to ease my nerves. My first thought was why? I don't understand how he can be a sweet man then instantly become a completely different person. Maybe it was me? Maybe he truly doesn't like me and only pretended to be nice out of pity. _

* * *

The thoughts of that night repeated in my mind. Okay I know I can be annoying and a bitch sometimes but only when I'm in my cycle. I just can't understand what I did wrong. I saw Legolas ahead of me. He seems down.

"Hey Legolas," I yelled as I drew nearer to him. I was soon right next to him. "What's wrong?" I don't think I have ever seen Legolas so down before. He looked at me with a blank expression than realised who it was.

"Nothing is wrong" his face changed back to normal.

"Did you and Gimli have a fight?"

"What?" he was startled "No I don't know what you are talking about?" I pulled out my camera from my bag and showed him the picture of him and Gimli.

"Listen Hun, I know about you too. You don't need to keep it a secret from me. Plus I won't tell anyone. I promise." Legolas frowned then gave a deep sigh.

"Yes we did have a little lovers quarrel. But nothing we can't fix." His face fell and looked sad again.

"Hey I got an idea." I blurted out "Why don't we go to the archery range and you can show me how to use a bow?" his face lit up and off we went merrily. This might be fun and it might be the first time I've ever had a little alone time with Legolas. We walked in silence for most of the way when I finally asked

"Have you seen Boromir lately?" he looked at me then faced forward again. That's when I know something was up. Well I already knew because you know the hobbits refused to talk about him when I asked. Maybe I might get a straight answer from Legolas.

"I do not wish to upset you, and we were all asked by Aragorn not to tell you anything about him. But I believe you should know. Ever since Imladris ..." I looked at him strangely. "... I mean Rivendell. Lord Boromir seemed to change from the corruption of the ring. And only the other day has his personality changed completely. We have moved him away from us. From Frodo"

"So you have put him in isolation. Like some loony." I don't know why but I seemed angry and sad at the same time. Legolas rubbed my back in comfort. It helped a bit. We reached the archery range. Legolas started to give me instructions on how to stand and how to hold a bow. I took to it quickly although I could never hit the target. It was either too short of too far. But I knew with practice I will hit it eventually and I did. But it was a fluke because it never happened again. There was a silence between us. Well when I say silence what I mean is that we didn't talk unless he was giving me instructions.

I broke this silence. "Do you think you could take me to see him?" I turned to him to see he was looking at me in shock. He nodded and we left, walking quickly away from the archery range. We arrived quickly to our destination only to Aragorn pacing outside arguing with himself. "Aragorn" I yelled and waved and snapped him out of his deep thought.

"Ah! Fey I didn't expect to see you here." He replied walking towards us.

"I came to see Boromir." His face grew grave but let me continue on into the little room he had. After several moments of just standing there I finally talked. "Boromir." He looked up to see me standing there and his eyes turned to fury.

"What do you want?" His tone of voice was harsh.

"I came to see if you are alright? I haven't seen you in two weeks." I became concerned and wanted to just embrace him so much.

"Well I don't want to see you. Now go away."

"Do you hate me or something?" he glared at me for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds. My heart clenched.

"Yes. I hate you with all my might. You are a useless little girl, who is only a burden to me now leave me be." My heart sank at those words I couldn't believe he meant them but his eyes and voice said otherwise.

"What did _I_ do wrong?" I became angry with my words as I said them. Boromir stood up from where he was sitting and was now towering over me. I could see that anger arose in his eyes. And he clenched his fists.

"What does a Woman like you have the right to speak to me so informally, especially one of your statures?"

"And what is that supposed to mean? You pompous arse!" ok I was angry now. "I came here because I was worried about you. You know what you don't even deserve this kind of kindness if you're going treat me like that."

"I never wanted it in the first place, since I was only friendly with you because I was told to be by Aragorn." I slapped him. How could he say that after what we've been through together? He looked shock and pushed me back nudging me to leave, and I did so. I couldn't help myself but cry and run out. What was I to do the man I had fallen in love with hated me.

"_I hope he burns in hell" _I thought to myself, as I exited through the door.

"Fey!" yelled Aragorn as I ran away. He followed me and managed to stop me in my tracks. I just cried my eyes out in his arms. Once I calmed down he lead me to a secluded area and waited patiently till I was ready to tell him what happened. And I did. I blurted out everything, even my feelings for him. And I started to cry again. He just sat there in silence, hugging me for comfort.

"Fey, I was thinking of this in the last week and Lady Galadriel agrees but I think you should stay here were it is safe instead of following us." He said to at last. I sat in silence staring off into space when mist and clod passed over my face.

* * *

_I was standing in the same forest when I saw Boromir fall. Fighting off Orc's and trying to reach somewhere when I heard a scream. I turned around to see a young girl about the same age as me running for dear life away from the Uruk Hai. She tripped over a tree root and came to her aid. I then realise I knew her. But how could I know her. I couldn't see her face, it was blurred. Then the horn of Gondor sang. Instantly my thought was on Boromir. I grabbed the girls hand and we sprinted to where the horn blew only to be a little too late he fell. The hobbits got carried away and I was separated from the girl I was with. Tears rolled down my cheek as I saw Boromir's last breath._

_

* * *

_

When I came too I had tears rolling down my cheek.

"Fey ... Are you alright?" Aragorn's voice became clear as day to me and I realised he was talking to me.

"I am fine. Just saw something didn't particularly want to see." I smiled at him. "Aragorn in any normal circumstance I would agree with you and stay here but I realise that I can't. I have something I must do at all costs. And that means I will go with you if you like it or not."

"You mean the vision of Boromir's death don't you. You want to stop it."

"No not that but something else will happen out there and there is someone else I must save. I don't know who for her face is unknown to me but I seem to know her. Please for the love of god let me go! If you don't I will follow you anyway, this way I'll keep safe with the company." he seemed sceptical about it but the agreed to it knowing full well that I would follow them anyway.

I smiled and nodded and started to walk off in the opposite direction. Now I must see Galadriel. She might be able to help me understand my vision. As I walked to the large tree in the middle of the city looking in awe of it, I ran into a familiar elf.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there ... Haldir. He just stared down at me; for I was shorter then he was and just smiled.

"No it is alright, Lady Fey. I was sent here to look for you. My lady wishes to speak with you." He said in a reply.

"That is awesome 'cause I was just about to go see her. I guess we are two peas in a pod." I laughed at the thought. Haldir however just looked at me strangely.

And so we trotted off in silence. I guess they do that a lot in this place. And we came to Galadriel. And Haldir left us alone.

"Do you know of my Mirror?" Galadriel asked me, as I followed her down some steps towards a pedestal type thing.

"I know of it vaguely." I replied.

"Come closer." She said pouring water from a jug to the dish sitting on top of the pedestal. I did so obediently. "The mirror shows you the past the present and what has not yet come to pass. Now look into the mirror but do not touch the water."

* * *

I stepped up to the pedestal and stared deeply into the blackness of the water. There was nothing there. I looked at her with confusion on my face but she just gestured to continue watching the water. I looked down and saw the water ripple. And an image showed.

It was Boromir. He was talking to Frodo. But wait he is different, he is trying to take the ring from him. Oh thank god Frodo got away. The images fast forward to the battle. There I was, protecting a young girl. She was frightened. We got separated. And she got dragged away by the Uruk Hai, along with Merry and Pippin. I looked down at my body to see an arrow sticking out of my right side. I pulled away forcefully, losing my balance.

* * *

"This vision has been haunting me for the last two weeks. It changes every single time. It is only today that I discovered a girl other than yourself amongst the battle. I would agree with Aragorn to keep you here but I now I do not think it is wise to do so. Now please come with me." ok this is the first time I've heard Galadriel not be cryptic well not completely cryptic anyway. So I followed her. That's when I realised where we were headed, the room she has given me. Once the door to the room was open there stood a manikin with fine brown leather armour hanging off it.

"This shall be yours. I had it made for you." I looked with wide eyes as an illuminating light surrounded it. It was gorgeous to look upon as far as armour can go.

"Oh how gorgeous. But I couldn't take this." but Galadriel would hear no more of this and held up her hand for silence.

"Then consider it as a gift from the elves then. Now tomorrow the fellowship will leave Lothlorien. Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for you." And with that she left. I glanced once more at the armour, and went to bed. Surprisingly I was extremely exhausted. There was only one thought on my mind as I drifted into sleep, Boromir.

The next day I awoke early only to find a chamber maid just about to wake me.

"We must get you ready my lady" and she pulled my half asleep body out of the bed, and pulled out a tunic and riding pants. "This might not be very lady like but you will need them on your quest." She left the room for me to get dressed. I put on that she had given me with some leather riding boots, and as well as the armour that was hanging off the manikin. It fitted me perfectly. Now that I was ready I grabbed my shoulder bag which I still had and headed out the door, where the chamber maid was waiting for me.

She lead me out into a court yard where the rest of the fellowship stood waiting. Merry and Pippin were the first to notice me. Well I assumed this cause they had ran up to me for a morning hug. Now I had finally joined them and we were having breakfast. I tried to start a conversation with Boromir but he seemed to be ignoring me. I couldn't help but glare at him. Once we finished we were lead by the elf Haldir to the dock where we will be travelling by boat down the Anduin River. It was midday when we reached it. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were waiting for us. We stood in a line in front of them. The elves behind them came towards us and placed cloaks around our shoulders.

"Let these cloaks shield you from unwanted eyes." Celeborn announced.

"We have come to bid our last farewell" Galadriel said, "and to speed you with blessings from our land."

"Thought you have been our guest," Celeborn said, "you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast, here near the flowing waters that will bear you far from Lorien." And so we sat there eating with the lord and lady, until Galadriel gave the whole company to drink for our farewell.

"Before you go, I have brought in my ship gifts which the lord and lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of lothlorien." The Galadriel called to each of us. "Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your company," she said to Aragorn, and she gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was over laid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and god, and on it were set in elven ruins formed of many gems of what I could guess is the name of the sword.

"The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat. But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again, unless it be far hence upon a road that has no returning."

"Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that i seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness, shall i come to it" answered Aragorn. Galadriel bowed her head and turned to Boromir. And with him she gave him a belt of gold: and to merry and pippin she gave them small sliver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. To Legolas she gave him a bow such as the Galadhrim use, longer and stouter than the bow he carries. With it went a quiver of arrows.

"For you little gardener and lover of trees," she said to Sam, "I have only a small gift." She put into his hand a little box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid. "Here is set G for Galadriel," she said; "but also may it stand for garden in your tongue. In this box there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel has still to bestow is upon it," then she turned to me. I bowed to her, as she gave me an elegant sword. Upon it lay leaves of silver and gold with elven ruins on it.

"It says the name of the sword, _Lirr Avain_, the shining spirit." As i pulled out the sword from the sheath and looked at it in wonder. It was very light. She smiled and moved away from me to Gimli who was next to me, and as she asked him what gift he wanted he asked for a stand from her head i saw she give him three.

"and you, ring bearer," she said turning to Frodo. "I come to you last who are not last on my thoughts, for you i have prepared this." she held a smeall crystal phial: it glittered as she moved it, and rays of white light sprang from her hand. "in this phial, is caught the light of earendil's star, set amind the waters of my fountain. It will shine still brighter when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her mirror!"

And with that we took off down the river in the already boats that were prepared already.

* * *

**OK so with the leather Armour please note that it looks similar to Xena's Armour from Xena warrior princess. and with that id like to say it's about time i got out of lothlorien ^_^ i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. oh and i dont own lord of the rings except my own original characters :D**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 Row, Row, Row Your Boat!

**Hey guys I'd like to say thanks to all those who review my story. I'm glad you like it. So thank you NaruVamp, Sweet-Abyss, Lilac125, Disney-Princess-In-Disguise and Dithinus I love you all! ^_^ And enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Row, Row, Row Your Boat!

Okay so this is how the arrangements went in the boats; Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in the first one, Legolas, Gimli and merry in the second boat, and the third, yep you guessed it, Boromir Pippin and I. Oh how fun this was going to be. Actually I have to admit it was quite boring no one said a word, and several days had passed since we left Lorien. At first we travelled by day but soon ended travelling at night and for longer spells. We finally stopped during the night by the fifth day, onto a small island in the middle of the river. As we landed I hopped out as fast as I possibly could and well I guess hugged the land. Water freaks me out a bit, ever since I was little.

"Miss Fey, you don't seem to like the water?" asked Merry. I just looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I don't like it, ever since I was little. I do not remember why that is. I will admit I'm a land dweller and prefer it that way." I answered. I just sat there as the others unpacked the boats. I feel like I'm not doing my fair share of work but I guess they understand that I will _not_ go near the water.

A fire was started and Sam started to cook. Lembras bread is good for a long non-stop boat journey, but nothing compares to a cooked meal. Especially Sam's cooking. After we ate a discussion came up on which way we should go. Of course Boromir suggests going to Minas Tirith.

"We will split then," Aragorn said. "Those who shall wish to go will go with Boromir to Minas Tirith; those who wish to stay will follow Frodo to Mordor."

"How much we would love to see our home again, but we made a promise to follow Frodo till the very end." Merry said referring to himself and Pippin.

"Home sounds good. I shall follow Boromir." Gimli answered. Legolas seemed upset on what he had said.

"I will follow you whatever you do Aragorn." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded his head.

"Well, I will follow Frodo, I made a promise to Gandalf to never leave him and I don't mean to either." Sam had mentioned. I was the last to answer. All eyes seemed to be on me. I have no idea what to do.

"Look I have no idea what to do or where to go. I'm new to this place, and I wish to stick with the people I know, Aragorn I will follow you. I feel safe when you're around."

"We well decide then when the day comes." Aragorn decided. I smiled and Boromir went off for the first watch. I couldn't get to sleep. I just laid there awake. I saw Aragorn approach Boromir. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it suddenly got aggressive. I instantly got up and ran to Aragorn's side. That's when I heard him say

"I will never take the ring anywhere near your city." And he stormed off. Boromir seemed depressed from that statement. I moved close to him.

"What do you want?" he snapped at me. I stepped back in fear. I can't believe I was scared of him.

"Oh well, sorry that I came up here to talk to you. Because you know you're still my 'friend' and I want to know what has been wrong with you lately. Wait no I don't not because you hate me, and I you. So screw you." Ok why can't I really say what I truly feel instead this crap. I still like him. And I don't think I will ever stop. But everything he says in that tone just pisses me off. I didn't even do anything to him, and he's treating me like you would an ex-boyfriend/girlfriend. Sometimes I wish I could just give up. But I guess that will never happen.

Ok so another five days had passed, down the Anduin. (This time I was with Aragorn and Frodo). The water became fast and rough. And we all fell in one line as we went through it, when I noticed two great rocks approaching us in the distance. They were like great pinnacles or pillars of stone. Tall and sheer and ominous they stood upon either side of the stream. A narrow gap appeared between them.

"Behold the Argonath, the pillars of kings!" Aragorn Cried. "We shall pass them soon. keep the boats in line, and as far apart as you can! Hold the middle of the stream!"

As we grew closer, the great pillars rose like towers to meet us. Giants they seemed to me, vast grey figures silent but threatening. I looked at them with awe as i slowly realised the two human like figures, still intact over the many thousands of years that had passed over them. The left hand of each figure raised palm outwards in gesture of warning; in each right hand there was an axe; upon each head there was a crumbling helm and crown. I could see great power and majesty they still wore, the silent wardens of a long-vanished kingdom.

I looked intently at the figures even as we passed them. I was amazed by the sight.

"Fear not" said the voice behind me. That's when I noticed Frodo was looking down with his eyes shut. I looked back at Aragorn."

"Fear not" he said "long have I desired to look upon the likenesses of Isildur and Anarion, my sires of old. Under their shadow Elssar, the elfstone son of Arathorn of the house of Valandil Isildur's son, heir of Elendil, has nought to dread!"

We passed the chasm that engulfed us in what seemed like darkness. The sight behind me was so spectacular I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"Behold Tol Brandir!" yelled Aragorn pointing south to the tall peak. I snapped back to reality. "Upon the left stands Amon Lhaw, and upon the right is, Amon Hen, the Hills of Hearing and Sight. In the days of the great kings there were high seats upon them, and watch was kept there. But it is said that no foot of man or beat has ever set upon Tol Brandir. Ere that shade of night falls we shall come to them. I hear the endless voice of Rauros calling."

We rested for a while letting the current take us, and ate some food. Taking the paddles again and hastened on our way. Night had already consumed the sky which cam an end to the tenth day. We couldn't go any further so made camp on the western bank.

There I slept in peace. Or so I thought.

* * *

_I was standing at Amon Hen looking around for something. When I hear a shrieking scream, I run towards it, only to see a girl about to be run through by an Orc. I sprint to save her, and save her I do. Her face is still hidden, but I know her. Who is she? _

_Then a horn blew. I knew it was Boromir. I grabbed the girls hand and ran towards it. Slashing down any Orc's or Uruk's in my way. Making sure she doesn't leave my side. That's when I see him the lead of the Uruk's walking towards Boromir, readying his bow. I let go of the girls hand and run towards Boromir, yelling his name. But just as i said that he was hit with an arrow. In the left shoulder, and I darted even faster to him. Shoving him to move away from next shot, but it hit me in the left side. I fell to me knees, pain filled my body. I see another hit Boromir right near the heart. Unconsciousness consumed me._

* * *

I awoke panting. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Except for Frodo who was doing the watch and Aragorn who was sitting next to him, they exchanged words when I saw Frodo draw his sword sting. It was glowing faintly.

I laid down awake, thinking of my vision and Frodo's sword. It came clear to me that the day of that vision is coming close to its due date, and I had a feeling it would be tomorrow.

The morning came quickly. I knew I slept but it felt like I didn't. It must have been a very light one. Breakfast was ready. Once we ate Aragorn called the Company over.

"The day has come at last," he said: "the day of choice that we have long delayed."

* * *

**ok finally nearing to the end of the first book yay stay tuned for the next installment. Oh and Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Breaking of the Fellowship

Chapter 8 – The Breaking of the Fellowship

"The day has come at last," he said: "the day of choice that we have long delayed. What shall now become of our company that has travelled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the fear and shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon."

There was a long silence. No one moved, as if in deep thought.

"Well Frodo," Aragorn said breaking the long silence. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the bearer appointed by the council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you."

Frodo finally spoke, slowly. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!" and so off he went, leaving us here to decide what each of us will do.

There was a large argument about what will happen. All conversations dealt with the ring. I stayed silent. The vision from last night was still pressing my mind. Every time I think of how many times I've seen this vision it has changed. At first I watch him die from a distance. Then I have gotten closer maybe 10 metres away from him but get shot and there was a girl introduced me. Then the third and last vision I save this girl and we reach Boromir he gets shot once but I die in the process of saving him, well at least that's what vibe I get from the vision.

"Now Where is Boromir?" I heard Sam as they were coming to a close of their discussion. I looked around to see he has disappeared. An hour had been up and everyone became frantic of where he might be, when Boromir entered the camp site.

"Where have you been Boromir?" Aragorn asked. "Have you seen Frodo?"

Boromir hesitated for a moment. "Yes, and no," answering slowly "Yes: I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him. I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and not go east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. He must have put on the ring."

"What did you do to him to do that? Wait never mind answering that, we must find him." I said.

"Yes I agree with you Fey," agreed Aragorn. "We must divide into pairs, and arrange – here, hold on! Wait!" the others ran off into the woods. All that was left was Aragorn Boromir and I.

"I don't know what part you played in this Boromir, but help now and go after the two young hobbits." Aragorn commanded. "Bring him back to this spot if you find him. I will go after Sam." And so Boromir left.

"And what about me?" I asked.

"You will stay here and wait Frodo might return on his own." I looked at him with a sad face. "Do not worry little sister we will return." I didn't want to be left alone here. But all he did was, kiss my forehead and disappeared into the wood.

"This isn't fair." I said kicking a rock into the water. I looked back and stared at the trees. "Stuff this I'm going." And I grabbed my sword and Boromir's shield. I don't know why I grabbed it, but if my vision is true he is going to need it, and ran off, away from the camp.

"Frodo!" I called out his name several times as I wondered in the forest. When I heard a scream, my pace quickened from a friendly quick walk to a sprint to the screaming voice. I hid behind a tree when I saw Orcs. That's when I noticed a girl running for her life. But fate saw that she would fall over a tree root. An Orc approached her sword in hand, ready to take her life. I took this opportunity and ran towards her, keeping my steps silent. I was right behind the beast now and I ran it through with _Lirr Avain_. The creature fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I handed the girl my hand. And she looked up at me with wide eyes. "... HANNAH!" I yelled and grabbed her in a tight embrace. She was speechless when she saw me, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Angela! ... Ang. Is that really you?" tears rolled down Hannah's oval shaped face. Her bright blue eyes filled with excitement. I cupped my hands around her face as a smile grew on mine. I was so glad to see her, my best friend.

A cold chill ran up my spine as the sound of a horn blew.

'_That's Boromir, he must be in trouble.' _I thought and grabbed the girls hand and running as fast as I could. The horn blew again, but this time it was much closer. Orc's had ran out and ambushed us. I took them down one by one. _'I am wasting time with this I must get to him.'_ My thoughts were only of him. We ran out to a more open clearing on a hill side. I saw Boromir fighting off the Orc's and Uruk's as Merry and Pippin was throwing rocks with astonishing accuracy. Then I saw him the leader of the ugly creatures. I let go of Hannah's hand and ran towards Boromir. _'I must save him no matter what.'_ By the time I reached him, he had been shot in the left shoulder, and still fighting off the oncoming enemy. I pushed him out of the way of the next arrow. It hit me instead. I looked down to see that my side was pierced by an Orc arrow.

"Boromir, take your shield." I said in agony handing him his shield. He took it with surprise as the third arrow embedded itself in his shield. _'I saved his life for now.' _Suddenly we were both surrounded, and separated from both the hobbits and my friend.

"Find the Halflings, and the girl." I heard one of the Uruk's shout out. We took out those who were around us, when I saw Hannah, Merry and Pippin being taken away by the foul creatures. Arrows were still being fired at us. I looked up to see their leader drawing closer. I decided to run at him.

The next thing I can remember was the sound of metal clashing against each other. I was fighting the leader. Adrenaline ran throw my veins by each swing. I was not giving up. My movements became quick. Boromir had joined the battle. And we both took him down. He was on his knees in a matter of 5 minutes. Just as I thrust _Lirr Avain_ into the Uruks body, Boromir decapitated it. It was over, for now. And I fell to the ground from the pain.

Boromir rushed to my aid, and rested me on the nearest tree.

"I'm going to have to pull it out. So stay still." He said as he was reaching for the arrow.

"No don't touch it. Wait till Aragorn gets here." I screamed. He released hold of it.

"Why do you always say his name like that?" The question took me off guard. "If ... If I don't remove it now you will die."

"If you do remove it I will bleed to death. This way I won't lose too much blood. And what do you mean' when I say his name like that? I've always said it _like_ that, there is nothing different to the tone." pain shot up and down my body.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. The way you look at him. You love him don't you?" I knew by those words he was hurt. All this time he probably thought I had a thing for him. I changed from anger to a more understanding, sympathetic and calm face. A giggle may have escaped.

"Boromir," I said grabbing his arm. "Yes I do love Aragorn, but not in the way you are thinking." I paused for a bit looking deep into his eyes. "He is my brother."

Silence came over us. Boromir was speechless. When the silence was broken, Aragorn had appeared.

"Fey!" he yelled as he rushed to my side. "I told you to stay at the camp." He pulled out the arrow. I screamed in pain. He pulled out a cloth from a pack that was on him and pressed hard on the wound. That hurt even more.

"Ow, ow, shit that hurts." Tears rolled down my face. He just ignored me and pulled out a needle and stitched me up, wrapping another cloth around my waist. He turned to Boromir and did the same.

"They took the little ones." Boromir said as Aragorn finished. "i tired to take the ring from Frodo, and for that i am truly sorry." he whispered it in Aragorn's ear. Legolas and Gimli came strolling up towards us. I was lifted off the ground and we headed towards the river bank.

I noticed that one of the boats and packs where missing, Sam's pack.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have already reached the eastern shore." Legolas announced.

"Frodo has been here. And it seems Sam has gone with him." I said.

"What are we to do now Aragorn? Are you to follow Frodo or go after Merry and Pippin?" I asked.

"I do not know. It is an evil choice before us."

"I do not think so. I believe Frodo was already planning to go without us; Sam knew this and followed him. As for me I am going after the Orc's."

"Then I will do the same." A booming voice came behind me. It was Gimli.

"Alright then we go save our friends."Aragorn said "Let's hunt some Orc."

"YES!" yelled Gimli as we left that we did not need behind

* * *

**Yay 3 chapters in 4-5 days. I'm on a roll. i hope this chapter is better than the last. enjoy and R&R ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 She is ALIVE!

Chapter 9 – She is ALIVE!

**HANNAH**

_I bounced up and down. My head killing me, as if, someone had hit me really hard on the back of the head. I weaved in and out of consciousness. Once I opened my eyes I could see two young children; one unconscious and the other crying with fear._

"_**Don't worry,"**__ I said __**"it will be ok."**__ But he looked at me with a face of not understanding. Groan and moans came from the unconscious one. The dark curly haired child said something in a different language I didn't understand or recognise._

"Merry, Merry, wake up!" Pippin yelled out to Merry. "My friend is sick he needs water. Please!" he said to one of the ugly Uruk Hai's guzzling down his drink.

Another of the Uruk Hai's came walking up to them.

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" the Uruk laughed as the other opened their canteen of what might be water and forced it down Merry's throat.

"Stop it!" Pippin yelled.

"Can't take his Draught!" the creature laughed even louder.

"Leave him alone!"

"Why? You want some, huh?" Pippin just looked at the creature in silence. "Then keep your mouth shut."

"Merry" whispered Pippin.

"Hello, Pip." Merry answered, breathing heavily.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine, it was just an act"

"An act?"

"See? I fooled you too." He half smiled. "Don't worry about me pip."

One of the Uruk Hai's sniffed the air getting a whiff of a scent.

"What is it? What do you smell?" asked the creature from before.

"Man-flesh" They all became alert to their surroundings.

"They've picked up our trail. Let's move"

_Just before we started to move again I swear I head the little darked hair child whisper Aragorn. I saw him going at his cloak tearing off something and throwing it to the ground._

* * *

Aragorn's head rested on the ground, listening for the Uruk Hai's. I finally reached the bottom of the hill.

Yelling to the rest of us, "Hurry" as he sped down the hill as the others ran up it. Boromir was right behind Aragorn, Legolas, I then Gimli. Poor Gimli, I understand his pain. We have been running non-stop for about three days now. I was surprised that I have been able to keep up with it all. I mean I haven't slept in three days. And I know how unpleasant I can be when I haven't had enough sleep. I guess saving the hobbits and Hannah are keeping me from collapsing from sheer exhaustion.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." Gimli said leaning on his axe to hold him up. I sighed as I slowly made my way up the hill. As I reached the top I saw the others racing down the hill.

"Oh come on." I took in deep breaths my hands on my hips and leaned forward. My legs started to move again and I quickly ran down the hill.

The plains where spectacular; the many different browns and greens filled my view, with mountain ranges in the distance. I felt like I was in a painting.

We ran across many fields of grass. And my pace slowed. I was out of breath.

We stopped as Aragorn scanned the area for anything, when he picked up a broach in the shape of a leaf.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lòrien fall." Aragorn said showing the group the broach he picked up.

"They may yet be alive." Boromir answered.

"Less than a day ahead of us" and they ran off in the direction the Uruks were headed. I turned around to see that Gimli had fallen and rolled down the hill.

"Come, Gimli, Fey! We're gaining on them!" Legolas yelled towards us. I helped Gimli up, as he muttered something under his breath

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." I couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

"Oh I bet they are." I yelled back at him. He just glared at me. Again we headed up another hill, Legolas in the lead. Ok I just have to say this but I hate running. Especially up hills. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas stopped and overlooked the view. And I finally had joined them. Falling over in the process.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Boromir leaning over me, handing out his hand. I took it with no question. I was too tired to get up by myself.

"Yes, thank you." And we stood next to the others.

"Rohan, Home of the Horse-lords," Aragorn looked around the surroundings in an uncomfortable stance. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to those creatures. Sets its will against us." and he ran to the edge of a cliff. I stared off into the distance. I can see what Aragorn meant with his comment.

* * *

A flash of light beamed in front of me.

Its Merry, Pippin and Hannah hanging off the backs of those creatures, going through the pass we just entered. Merry looked like he was nearly dead when one of the Uruks forced some sort of liquid down his throat. I could see Pippins protest in their method of giving it to him, my eyes turned to Hannah just hanging their watching and not understanding what is going on. I saw a tear run down her face. Then everything went in fast-forward mode. It stopped when they did on the outskirts of a forest. They made camp there. I saw an argument go on between an Orc and an Uruk. About the hobbits, he dragged them back and stood in front of them. Then I saw the Orc point to Hannah.

"_What about the human woman?"_ The Orc had said.

"_Saruman said nothing of the treatment of the human only that she must be alive when we arrive in Isenguard. Do as you please but do not kill her."_ The Uruk replied. That's when all those around her turned and stared at her with eyes of hunger and other things I'd rather not say, and they pushed her to the ground and held her in her place. I could hear her scream, although my mind as I watched them rip off her clothing. I saw her punch one of them off her, but as one left another took his place. I couldn't bear to watch my friend get rapped when I saw that the one that was on top of her was pierced with a spear. She was saved but only just.

A battle took place at the Uruk Camp site. Men on horses bombarded the camp and took out all of the Uruk's. She was at least safe for now.

* * *

Another flash formed and my vision became blurry. As I came back to my surroundings.

"What is it?" Asked Boromir who was standing next to me, my eyes filled with tears!

"I just had a terrifying vision." Boromir turned to me and wiped away my tears.

"What happened in this vision?"

"I'd rather not say." I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Move quickly now." Yelled Aragorn and we again continued to run through the plains.

I was back with Gimli again. And my injury started to hurt, a lot. I was holding it tightly.

"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breathe." I heard Gimli say under his breath as he drew in some deep gasps.

Night fell and we were still at it. But this time I had to stop. I was in too much pain. And i yelled out form the agony. The others saw me walking slowly holding my wound. Aragorn came running towards me.

"Fey you injury does it hurt," he said in one single breath. I didn't answer just nodded. He bent down. "Get on my back then." And i complied. I don't know how to refuse Aragorn's offer.

All i remember after that was waking up in Boromir's arms how i got there i don't know. I must have fallen asleep. I groaned to let him know i was awake. When Aragorn told us to hide behind some rocks.

A few moments later house hooves were heard and passed us. Aragorn walked out and we followed. I was now awake.

"hide yourself and stay hidden under your cloak." Aragorn told me.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark." he said that they turned and we were soon surrounded by horses and spears pointed towards us. When one man rode up to meet us.

"What business does an elf, a dwarf and three men have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly" the man in front of us commanded.

"Give me your name, horse master, and i shall give you mine." I couldn't help but snicker at Gimli's retort to the man. The man jumped down from his horse.

"Gimli I don't think that was wise to say to the man" I whispered to him still smiling. He just grunted with a smile.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." the man threatened.

Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver. Anger filled his eyes. "You would die before your stroke fell." Ok everything is getting out of hand now. Spears came in closer to us. i could feel one on my back. Stupid elf protecting his lover like this when we are surrounded by a lot of weapons. Luckily Aragorn stopped him.

I just stood there next to Boromir in the back. My hand holding his. I was scared.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Glòin, Legolas of the woodland realm and Boromir, of Gondor. We are friends of Rohan and of Thèoden, your king." Aragorn had told the man.

"Thèoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin."

"Ooo, harsh." I said aloud. The man just glared at me.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." he looked around to those still on horses. "My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." Man I would hate to be them right now.

"Now what of your other companion?"

"My name is Fey," I answered.

"A woman travels with you. This is strange indeed." And he turned back to Aragorn.

"The white wizard is cunning" he continued. "He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He said that looking at me. If i wasn't scared out of my wits that i would be stabbed with one of those spears i would have beaten him up.

"We are no spies, how could you say that after all the battles we have fought together, Eomer." Boromir finally spoke. The new named Eomer stared at Boromir for a moment.

"Of course not Boromir, my friend" Eomir said realising who Boromir was. And they linked arms to show their friendship.

"We track party of Uruk Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said to Eomer

"Three friends." I corrected Aragorn. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"the Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer answered back.

"but there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli Asked rashly.

"they would be small. Only children to your eyes." Eomer looked at Aragon and pused for a moment.

"We left none alive." He finally answered.

"What of woman, did you find a woman among them, she would look the about the same age as me?" i became hysterical tears ran down my face.

Eomer just looked at me, and then sighed.

"Yes we did find a woman but she doesn't seem to talk." He turned around and ordered one of his men to come closer. As i saw him approach another body behind him appeared. My eyes grew with happiness as i recognized the second figure.

"Hannah," i yelled as she was helped off the horse. I hugged her tightly as if to never let go. She just looked at me in surprise. Not fully comprehending what was going on.

**"****Are you alright?"** I asked her.

**"****Yes!"** she said while nodding. **"What is going on?"**

**"****i will fill you in a little later."** She nodded and we went back to the others.

"Who is this?" Boromir asked.

"This is my friend. I'll explain to you all later."

**"Angela, ****What did you just say to them?"** she asked me with wide eyes.

**"****Huh what do you mean?"** I asked her confused.

**"****I mean you just spoke another language to them."**

**"****Huh, did I? This is strange." **I don't really understand what she means by that.

"Hasufel! Arod! Gyrwum!" three horses came up to us.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters. Farewell" It was then and there I noticed they were speaking another language completely different.

The riders had left us and continued on their way to where ever they were going. And we were about to mount our horses when i said.

"I don't know how to ride a horse. And neither does my friend." They all just laughed.

* * *

**yay finally a new chapter. i hope you like it and isn't too boring. and yes i know i use the movies for this chapter. oh and i have finally put the difference with the languages of english and common cause you know Fey can speak both and not realise.**

**oh and Fey's real name is Angela but i will still refer to her as Fey.**

**peace out and review :D**

**(English)**

_(Hannah's thoughts)_

(Common tongue)


	10. Chapter 10 A New Found Friend

ok you know the drill enjoy ^_^

**English**

Common tongue

* * *

Chapter 10 – A New Found Friend

"I'm serious guys; I really don't know how to ride a horse. I might be a Mary Sue, sometimes, even though I don't like to admit it, I just don't know how to ride. I lived in a big city where our transport was cars." I said to everyone.

"Mary Sue? Car's? What nonsense are you spouting lassie." Gimli looked confused. He was helped onto a horse with Legolas steering. Aren't they lucky? A small smile formed on my face when I saw Gimli hold on to Legolas with dear life.

I looked around and stared at Aragorn, then to Boromir with a sad look on my face.

"Then we will have to take you both." Said Aragorn sighing, I believe he is starting to give into my sad puppy dog face. I lit up with joy, expecting to be seated behind Boromir. But much to my surprise I was riding with Aragorn. It's not that I don't mind being with Aragorn, I just wanted to hold onto Boromir. Hannah is so lucky.

Maybe half an hour later we arrived at the burning Uruk and Orc corpses. It smelt disgusting, and I have very heightened sense of smell so it was even worse for me to breathe in. sometimes I hate my ability to sniff out things.

We dismounted the horses, with extreme difficulty might I add, and the guys searched the smoking corpses. While I took Hannah, who was still shocked from everything that has happened to her lately, to the border of what I believe to be Fangorn forest.

"**OK Hannah, are you alright? I know what you went through last night. It must have been frightening."** I said rubbing her back. Tears formed in her eyes and she just sobbed. I just continued to rub her back until she had calmed down.

"**Yea I'm fine now, thanks, Ang."** She replied sniffing her nose. **"Now what is going on?"**

We finally come to the question I was waiting for her to ask.

"**It's a long story. Trust me." I smiled, "ok so here's the gist of it. We are in middle earth. And those guys over there are Legolas Gimli Aragorn and Boromir. We are currently in Rohan. Oh I'm a seer and I'm also Aragorn's little sister. Legolas and Gimli are gay with each other. So there is no Legolas for you. Oh and I can understand the language, obviously. Um... also I can't seem to remember much of my old life either. Like I remember my family and friends but everything else ..." **I trailed off. Hannah's eyes were wide as ever. Excitement grew inside of her.

"**So you mean we are in middle earth looking for Merry and Pippin?" **her eyes grew even more excited. **"But wait, why is Boromir here, didn't he die at Amon Hen?"**

"**Yea about that..." I scratched my head faking a laugh. "...You see I couldn't let him die, it just didn't seem right. And yea. And now I have changed a bit of the history."** Hannah looked at me strangely. Then sudden realisation came across her face.

"**You're in love with him!"** What she said wasn't a question. **"So when are we going to enter Fangorn Forest to find Gandalf?"**

"**I don't know when Aragorn notices that the hobbits actually fled the battle."** That's when we heard a scream. We both looked to where the others are and saw Aragorn on his knees, crying out loud.

"**It's about time!"** Hannah announced. We wait a moment when the others had come up to meet us.

"Into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn said.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli questioned.

"Well, shall we?" I said to the others motioning to go into the forest. And so we entered Fangorn. The trees looked over grown, and the feeling of the place made me think of a haunted house. I full expected something to jump out at me. Gimli tasted some black stuff, dripping from one of the shrubs. Now all I have to say is, ew, why would anyone put some unknown substance in their mouth is beyond me.

"Orc Blood" Gimli said spitting the substance out of his mouth.

"And how would you know what _Orc blood_ tasted like?" I just looked at him, staring him down. He became uneasy of my stare.

"Listen lassie, there are thing I've done when I was younger which I'm ashamed of doing." He retorted. He was about to continue when I interrupted.

"Ok, I don't want to know." I put my hand up to stop him from going into detail. Boromir just laughed at me. I just glared at him. I will get him back.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas said. The trees started to creak. We turned around to see Gimli holding up his axe in defence.

Aragorn told him to lower his axe. Gimli was muttering about something, I think it was to do with the trees, Boromir and i were giggling at him. Hannah was just walking next to me with her usual blank expression.

"**Hey, what do you see?"** I whispered to Hannah. She then turned to me.

"**This place,"** she whispered back. **"This place is full of **_**them**_**. Well their memories and it's starting to scare me!"** Her blank face started to show lines of fear. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"**Don't worry we shouldn't be here too long."** I reassured her. She just gave me a faint smile.

We jumped over a small stream. I nearly fell in. lucky for me Boromir grabbed me just in time. And I slapped him, where he grabbed was my breast. I feel bad now since he helped me and all, but hey it's just instinct.

"Aragorn, something's out there." Legolas said looking around.

"What do you see?"

"The White Wizard approaches." All the men became tense readying their weapons.

"Do not let him speak he will put a spell on us." Aragorn said. "We must be quick." And within a second they all took a strike. Hannah and I just stood there, as all their attacks were deflected. A bright light was shining behind the unknown man.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Said the unknown white wizard.

"Where are they?" demanded Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" retorted the unknown white wizard.

"Who are you?" I heard Aragorn say. I laughed. Everyone turned to me, when the man came out of the bright light.

"How could you not tell? I think it's quite obvious." They all turned to look at the white wizard. Shock and surprise formed on their faces.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas apologised while kneeling.

"I am Saruman or rather, Saruman he should have been."

"You fell" Aragorn said still not believing his sight.

"Through fire and water," His eyes grew distant as if remembering something. "I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf" Boromir spoke softly, approaching him.

"Gandalf?" he said staring at Boromir. "Yes, that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey! That was my name."

"Gandalf" Gimli said almost crying.

"I am Gandalf the White! And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"GANDALF!" I ran to him and hugged him, nearly tackling him to the ground. he just laughed. I looked up to him. "I knew you were still alive." And I continued to hug him.

"Yes, your abilities will always surprise me." I just smiled. "Now, who is your friend?" He asked pointing to Hannah.

"Her name's Hannah. From my home." He looked down at me then back at her in surprise. When he saw Boromir approaching him.

"It seems you have changed many things while I was away." I turned to see Boromir right behind me.

"Not everything is written in stone, you know." Gandalf just smiled and nodded, and headed up to Hannah.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Hannah, friend of Fey."** He said in English. Both mine and Hannah's jaws just dropped.

* * *

**ok so here is my next part i hope you enjoy although i feel that this is just a filler and i couldnt remember what legolas said in elvish and yea, R&R ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11 The Golden Hall

**Ok so here is my next chapter sorry about the late update i just couldnt figure out how to start it but now i have ^_^ this chapter may be a bit boring well at least i think it is you may like it who knows but either way enjoy oh i said this in another chapter but i might say it again, everyone else's P.O.V is done in third person because I'm trying to make it like Fey is tell the story. even if its through their eyes. i know that doesn't make sense to you but it does to me :D**

**English**

Common

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Golden Hall**

My mouth dangled open. I couldn't keep it closed. I couldn't believe that Gandalf. Gandalf could speak the same language. I don't remember much after that my body became woozy, all I remember hearing my name being called out.

"**ANGELA!"** I collapsed. But the impending pain of hitting the ground never came. I only remember being held in the arms of a very broad shouldered man. Unconsciousness welcomed me.

**BOROMIR**

_It couldn't be true. I saw him fall into the abyss in Moria. I can't believe that Gandalf is really here. It seemed so surreal to see him standing there in front of us like that. But he looks different, stronger then he was before. But the look on Fey's and her friends face, was more shocking then ours, her jaw dropping low as he spoke to them. I have to say it was quite amusing. _

Boromir moved closer to her, when she fell. He caught her just in time. Fey was out cold. He lifted her up into his arms, and carried her when they moved off.

_I couldn't help but look at her sleeping face, it was so beautiful. The shape of it fitted into me. Her lips were a full of colour; nearly red. I had to resist the urge to kiss her. But I yarned for it. My eyes never left her sleeping face, I was imprinting her body shape and everything about her in my mind, never wishing for this moment to end._

The fellow ship exited the Fangorn. Gandalf stood before them all and whistled an unusually high pitch. Within seconds four horses came charging towards them, one ahead of the others. It was pure white or silver, it could not be told. All their faces gasped in awe in the sight of this magnificent horse approached.

"Shadow fax" Gandalf said patting the horse's neck. Hasufel, Arod and Gyrwúm followed behind. And they all mounted. Fey was sat in front of Boromir, on Gyrwúm. And they headed off.

"It's a half a day's ride to Edoras," Gandalf said nudging Shadow fax forward.

_My heart pounded hard as she lay slept in front of me. Her scent was intoxicating. _(A/N ok yes I do realise that she hasn't bathed in like 2 weeks but go with me people) _I just wanted her to be mine. No she was mine. I love her and I know she loves me back. This woman has taken my heart; I would do anything for her even if it meant death. I wanted to protect her very innocence. Her small frail body, I just wanted to engulf her into mine. Wait what am I thinking, that was a horrible thought. I should be ashamed of myself by thinking that way. But I would do anything to caress her body and she does the same to me. Oh how I wanted to kiss her._

**FEY**

I awoke on a horse. How I got there, I don't know. I just remember passing out and being carried by someone. I looked up to see Boromir behind me. He seemed deep in thought. The cutest thing I've ever seen men ever do when they are thinking is pout. I just want to embrace him with all my might and never to let go. I love this man; I even changed history to keep him alive. I wonder what he is thinking about. He glanced down at me and smiled.

"I see you're awake?" he asked.

"Yes thank you for looking after me while I slept." I said with a yawn, stretching as much as I could without falling off the horse.

"Anything for the one I love" he said under his breath. I don't think he realise I heard him. Wait he said he loves me. Wait what. A smile covered my face. I was happy to hear him say that. It was the first time a man, who I wasn't related to, to say he loves me. I don't think I can ever express my joy and happiness right now.

Ok now back to the story at hand. By the time it reached midday we arrived at Edoras. The gates of the city opened. We trotted along on our horses. I surveyed our surroundings, depression was in the air. Every person that we passed just stared at us. I was starting to fell on edge. Boromir noticed this and rested a hand on my shoulder, calming me slightly.

"You find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said.

We reached the stables and dismounted our horses and walked the rest of the way. We reached the stairs, leading up to a giant building of red and gold.

"Here is Meduseld, the golden hall; there dwells Théoden son of Thengal, king of the mark of Rohan." Gandalf spoke, explaining the sigh before us. Gandalf lead the six of us up the stairs.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as a soldier approached us.

"I am the Doorward of Théoden," said the man. "Háma is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you, on order of Grima Wormtounge." He said the last part with disgust in his mouth.

Boromir followed this easily.

Legolas handed his two elven daggers, bow and quiver. ""Keep these well," he said, "for they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me."

Wonder came to the man's eyes as he took Legolas's weapons from him. "No man shall touch them, I promise you." Háma said handling the bow with caution and placing it against the wall.

Aragorn and Gimli were hesitant at handing over their weapons, but did reluctantly. I just glared at the man for a few moments. He stepped back in fear.

"_*sigh*_ fine here, take _Lirr Avain,_ but if she is damaged when I return to her I swear I will do unpleasant things to them man who did it." Háma's eyes widened and gently stood her against the wall where the others stuff stood.

"And your staff?" Háma said pointing towards Gandalf's staff.

"Oh you wouldn't deprive an old man from his walking stick." Háma frowned but let him keep it. Gandalf winked at us. Some men can be stupid sometimes. And so we headed into the halls of Meduseld. A grey old man sat on a throne at the end of the hall. As well as a creepy gangly human like person sat next to him. He whispered something in the ear of what I can assume was King Théoden. My whole body stiffened as we had fully entered the hall. I glanced around to see as we moved so did some others. _'Great'_

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden king." Gandalf Announced.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king said sounding almost half dead.

"A just question my liege." I heard the man whisper to the king; he stood up and approached us.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." the creepy man said.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm" Gandalf shouted angrily at the man in front of us, pushing him aside with his staff.

"His staff? I told you to take the wizards staff." He cried out. And several men came running at us. Hannah and I stayed behind keeping out of the fight well at least we tried to anyway, because two men had noticed us and came charging. I flung Hannah behind me ready to take down these men. The first thing I did was kick and right between the legs of one of the men. He went on his knees gasping for air, holding his crouch. The other came at me and at my surprise he was taken down by Boromir. He just nodded as the small battle ended.

The next thing I know I hear laughter coming from the man perched up on his throne.

"You have no power here Gandalf the grey." He chuckled some more. Gandalf threw off his cloak, in a most dramatic way.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The man on the thrown jerked back. Gandalf pointed his staff to him as he squirmed from the grasp of the wizard's power. A young girl came running in. she looked just as old as I. But Justas she was going for the man on the thrown Aragorn stepped in and stoped her.

"If I go Théoden dies." The man said. Gandalf's sheer power from his staff throws the man back into his seat. Hannah's hand clasps mine as we watch the scene fold out.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine"

"Be gone" within a second the old man lunges himself towards Gandalf and in one fell swoop Gandalf pushed him back into the throne. The King groaned from the power thrusted at him.

Aragorn let the young maiden go to the man. And before our eyes the King aged backward. No seriously he got younger.

Boromir stood beside us. His face showed more shock than mine did.

"Gandalf?" said the newly reborn king.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The man stood up before the people.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his hands stretching them.

"your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." And up came Háma with a sword at hand hilt before the king giving it to him. Théoden looked at the sword for a moment before grasping the handle, drawing it from his sheath. Anger filled his eyes as he stared at the man beneath Gimli's feet.

And within moments Grima was thrown out of the Golden Hall. Rolling down the steps, we had just come from, crying in pain.

"I've only ever served you my lord." He just gasped out as Théoden slowly walked down the steps.

"Your leech craft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!" yelled Théoden raising his sword ready to strike him down. I couldn't watch i turned my eyes away my hand still holding Hannah's. Boromir saw this and placed his arm around me trying to comfort me. i blocked out all sound as this action took place.

The sound did not come all I heard was Aragorn telling the king to stop. I looked up to see Aragorn attempting to help Grima up from the ground. But he just spat in it. When I saw that, I was ready to jump down and kill him myself. No man can disrespect my brother and get away with it. But it was too late he did get away. Fucking arsehole, that's all I have to say.

"Hail Théoden King!" yelled one of the soldiers. Everyone bowed.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

**ok i know it doesn't take half a day to travel to edoras, when i wrote that part i didnt have either book or move and i couldnt be bothered to fix it once i did find them.**

**R&R and tell me what you think. ^_^ nothing bad i hope. **


	12. Chapter 12 What an Amazing Night

**Ok warning this chapter may contain sexual references and nudity and those who find it offencive i am sorry and will write up another chapter for you in due time ^_^ **

**well here is my next chapter i hope you enjoy it i surely did when i was writing it although there was oone part i felt awkward about writing lol. id like to tank all my reviewers and a big thanks to my friend bek for helping me write this chapter. enjoy. and R&R THANKIES**

Common

**English**

* * *

Chapter 12 – What an Amazing Night

As how all funerals go it's very sad, everyone is draped in black. A body being lead down a path of grieving family and friends, but in this case the whole of Edoras. Éowyn starts to chant in the Rohirrim language. I hear the women around me cry as the body passes. I closed my eyes. A bright flash passed over them.

_The gates of Edoras were opened. And the citizens where doing their everyday chores, children playing, woman cooking and cleaning, and sending their men off to work. That's when I notice three people standing on the platform outside the Golden Hall overlooking the city. Two young men and a young woman, I recognized the woman to be Éowyn and one of the men to me Eomer, but who was the other? It suddenly hit me, it had to be Theodred. They were laughing. They descended from the platform and entered the streets. The citizens look up at them and wave a hello as they pass. _

_It seems like the times here are pleasant, nothing out of the ordinary, almost peaceful. Time moved forward and Éowyn was crying as Theodred was leaving for battle. I felt a tug at my body and I was now in a clearing where he and his men had setup camp. All of a sudden they were overrun by Orc's and Uruk Hai's. The Rohirrim were slaughtered. It was an ambush._

A flash flew passed my eyes and I opened them again.

"**He died horribly."** I heard Hannah say as his body had finally passed.

"**Yes he did indeed. It's quite sad really. He didn't even get to live a life."** I replied back to her. A tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes looked as if she was replaying his death, as if she had witnessed it herself.

The funeral was over and everyone started to head back. i stayed behind with Gandalf and Théoden.

"Simbelmyne." Théoden tossed a white flower over the grave of his son. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers! Now it shall cover the grave of my son." He said facing Gandalf and I.

"He didn't die in vain. He protected his country and family with his last breath. If this helps the pain of grieving he was honourable and will find greater happiness in the afterlife and look after you." There was a silence.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden said breaking the silence. He started to weep.

"No one wishes to bury any family member of any age. But we do so because it was their time. Theodred was happy in life and keep this in mind he will look after you in his death. Family, I believe meant the most to him." Tears formed on my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I wonder what my family is doing. How are they coping with my disappearance? I've been holding back these thoughts for the last 2 months but I cannot anymore. I went up to Théoden and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf said as we cried. And he turned around. I looked up to him ready to follow. Two children had come riding in on a horse. One fell off from exhaustion.

We brought the children into the Golden Hall and gave them something to eat. They told us of the attack of their village by wild men.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed." Éowyn announced rising from the children. "Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick. Cot. And tree" everyone just looked at one another.

"Where is mumma." The young girl said.

"Don't worry child you will see her soon." i said with a smile. I stared at Gandalf and the king.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf said to the king.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragon said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now" Théoden said rising from his throne and walked around the hall. "Éomer cannot help us. i know what it is you want of me, but i will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you if you risk it or not." I said taking my part in the conversation. King Théoden turned around to me.

"And who are you but a mere stranger." He said to me.

"Fey is no stranger to you then I am. She is right though." Aragon said coming to my rescue.

"When last i looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

"Then what are you planning to do?" Boromir said to the king.

"We will go to helms deep."

* * *

Great, Helms Deep. I somehow get a bad feeling about this. i had a bath and was shown to my own chambers. I found out that Boromir's was next to mine. i started to pack what little things i had. I sighed heavily, when i heard a knock on the door. It was Boromir.

"Can i come in?" he asked politely. I motioned for him to enter and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" i asked him. He looked up then back to me with a strange look. "*_sigh* _it means what is going on or what is happening." I said sighing again.

"oh, well i was wondering how you are doing? We haven't really talked in a long time."

"Yes not since Lothlórien" the memories of that place came rushing back; the kiss that we both shared and catching Legolas and Gimli making out. I couldn't help but strife a giggle. Then the memories of our fight hit my mind.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you back then. I wasn't myself."

"I know it was the ring. I understand and forgive you." I said placing my right hand onto his very muscular left arm. I never noticed it till now but he was quite built. I moved closer to him.

"Thank you" He said grabbing me in a firm embrace. I looked up at him in shock. I don't expect him to do that.

Our lips were only inches away, my eyes staring into his, breathing in his hot breath. I started to crave his kiss, and then it happened. Our lips met, softly at first, gradually building up passion. His tongue slid slowly across my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, I granted his wish. Our tongues met, sliding against each other, his tongue exploring, hungrily. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers running through his thick locks. Rough hands running down my back: sending shivers up my spine. His hands slid down my back to my ass, grabbing it roughly. He lifted me up, my legs instantly wrapping themselves around his waist as he walked us to the bed and sat down. His kisses slowly moved from my lips, to my neck, shoulders and collar bone, playfully biting my skin. Slowly his hands slid my tunic down, revealing a sky blue corset; he lifted his head smiling at me. My cheeks flushed red as we stared at each other. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. He lifted up his tunic and took it off, throwing it to the floor while undoing the corset strings.

His bare torso touching mine. One hand moved from my waist to my breast. I closed my eyes as he gently massaged them. I pushed him down. Kissing him tenderly. We moved more onto the bed.

"Fey, I love you." He whispered into my ear. My heart pounded faster. My desire taking a hold of me. I started too nibbled on his earlobe, his hot breath on my neck.

"Boromir, you are the only one for me." I paused for a moment trying to get a hold onto my words. "I-I love you." Within a second he moves on top of me slowly kissing down my chest and stomach, till he reached my leggings. He slowly pulls them off.

"Fey…" he was about to ask me something when I interrupted him.

"Yes!" and kissed him passionately. He took his off his leggings revealing his manhood; our naked bodies embracing each other. A moan passed my lips as he inserted it inside me, thrusting his hips into mine. Every time he did I released a tiny moan. While he did this he started to nibble on my breast. Starting with my right then moving to my left, using his rough fingers to caress them. Sweat formed on our bodies. I slowly pushed my hands on him forcing him to move to his back. Within moments I could feel the pleasure. And I knew he could feel it too. One last moan escaped my lips as we stopped movement. I leaned forward placing my head on his chest. His arms flung around me, gently pulling me closer. We were both out of breath and his kiss my forehead tenderly. I moved off him and we just laid there holding each other.

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke he was gone. It just hit dawn. I got up and re-dressed myself in my leather armor. Picked up my bag and left my room. I found my way out and into the great hall. Where I saw Éowyn drawing out a sword, she took a few swings when Aragorn intervened. Rage landed upon me, I don't know why I was angry. I approached them.

"I do not think that would be you fate." I heard him say to Éowyn.

"Aragorn," I called out to him. "Have you seen my friend Hannah?" I asked him.

"I believe I saw her outside with Boromir." He replied, I smiled at him hugged him and walked off towards the doors. I could only guess Éowyn's expression when I left them. I exited the building only to find Boromir and Hannah sitting next to each other laughing.

"What seems so funny?" I said to them. Boromir looked up to see me approaching them.

"I am teaching your friend to speak the language of Western. She is a fast learner." He said as I sat next to him.

"Yes she loves to learn other languages." I said smiling off into the distance. **"Hannah I **_**need **_**to tell you something, really, really important." **I said in English. She nodded and we both glanced at Boromir. I think he got the hint that we wanted to talk in private. He kissed my forehead and left.

"**What is it that you need to tell me?"** she asked innocently.

"**Where to start?"** I stated. "**Ah I know, last night, something wonderful happened, between me and Boromir."** Hannah's eyes grew understanding what I meant.

"**So you guys, you know, did it?"** I nodded with a smile, confirming her statement. She squealed in excitement. I just laughed. **"I'm so happy for you. Now I need to find someone here to love." **

"**There's always Eomer!"** I said to her.

"**Nah he gets a beautiful princess."**

"**What about Boromir's brother?" **

"**Tempting but Faramir gets together with Eowyn."**

"**And your point is****? Steal him away from her." **

She laughed. **"You don't like her very much do you?"**

I just glared at her. **"No not really she was flirting with my brother. I do not approve."**

"**You know he doesn't need your approval for whoever he is interested in. besides Aragorn has someone already, an elf princess by the name of Arwen."**

"**Hmm, I guess you're right. But I still think you should get it on with Faramir." **We both laughed.


	13. Chapter 13 Eye Spy with my Little Eye

**sorry for the long delay, i had trouble writing this chapter. i lost my plot bunny :( but i have found a new one and hopefully i dont lose this one at all :D all i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Eye Spy with my Little Eye

I closed my eyes as we left Edoras. I still couldn't shake this bad feeling I had.

"What is the matter, Angela?" Hannah asked as we travelled the road to Helms Deep. I looked at her blankly.

"Huh," it took me a second to answer. **"Oh, nothing, I just can't seem to shake this bad feeling I have." **She just looked at me with an 'oh'.

"**Well don't let it trouble you too much we should be there in a couple of days."** A smile formed on her face. I tried to smile back, but couldn't. I turned away from her and saw Boromir walking next to Eowyn, in a very lively conversation and oh look they are laughing with each other.

"**Angela... what is it?"** Hannah looked in the direction I was staring intently at. "Oh" and I stormed off before she could hold me back. My eyes fixed on the two. Someone called out to me. I gazed at my surroundings trying to find the one who called out to me, when I ran into someone.

"Fey come walk with Eowyn and I." said the voice. I looked up into Boromir's eyes and just hugged him. Well maybe squeezed the breath out of him.

"Nah I think I might walk with Aragorn, I want to ask him something." And I left in search for my brother. Surprisingly he wasn't so hard to find.

"Hey big brother" I said "Fancy meeting you here." He glanced at me for a moment.

"Hello my dear little sister." He answered back. "What is the matter?"

"Oh you know nothing much." His brow rose. And glanced back to where I came from and noticed Boromir and Eowyn walking together, laughing.

"He is a good man, Fey. And he truly loves you." Aragorn put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. And we walked in silence. My thoughts still lingered to Boromir behind me.

It was starting to get dark and everyone was setting up camp. Boromir was finally alone.

"Boro..." I started to call out to him when I heard another call out his name. And guess who it was. Yep that's right Eowyn. He turned his head and smiled at her. It was a smile I've never seen before. It seemed more of a loving than anything to me.

"Eowyn," I heard him say. A hot tear ran down my cheek. Quickly wiping it away I turned around and found Legolas and Gimli sitting around a fire.

"Hey guys, may I join you?" I said to them. Legolas offered the seat next to him.

"What is wrong lassie?" Gimli asked concerned.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "Why do you ask?

He gave a grim face "well you look kind of down is all, but if you say it is nothing then I'll believe you." I gave him a smile saying 'thank you for not prying' and stared off into the flame.

_Images started to form. I saw large wolf like animals with riders, charging towards men on horses. My eyes grew as I saw that one of the men was Aragorn. He was fighting valiantly, taking down as many of the enemy riders. When he jumped on one and was thrown off. He was dangling on the side of the rider. Trying to get himself free. The rider attempted to strike him but he parried and threw the rider off. The wolf thing didn't stop its charge though and continued to run towards a cliff. I could feel tears run down my cheeks. I watched as he tumbled off the cliff._

"NO!" I screamed and stood up. All those around me just stared as I ran off. I was in hysterics; I couldn't believe what I saw. Aragorn fell. It was too unbelievable. I had to see him, talk to him about what I saw. I ran to where I saw him last, and he came into sight.

"Aragorn," I yelled out to him and quickly embraced him, tears rolling down my face. He hesitated for a moment then hugged me back. Rubbing my back, saying soothing words in my ear and I started to calm down.

"Now Fey, what is the matter?" he pulled me from his embrace. Hands still on my shoulders. He whipped a tear away with his thumb as I looked up at him. Staring into his caring grey eyes.

"I-I just had a vision. It was of you." I began to start sobbing again. "Y-you fell in B-Battle." The tears flowed again I couldn't hold it in anymore. He just pulled me into another embrace and let me cry my heart out.

"Shhh, it will be ok, little one." And he kissed my forehead. I started to cheer up a little and he walked me back to the campfire where Legolas, Gimli and Boromir was and sat me down. Boromir was instantly at my side.

"What is the matter? Why have you been crying?" Boromir asked. I just glared at him.

"It's none of your business." I spat and shoved his touch off me. Ok that might have been a little harsh.

"FEY!" yelled Aragorn.

"What, it isn't any of his business. So he doesn't need to know." Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Boromir is only asking you because he cares. You don't have to be so angry about It." and he walked off, leaving me there with everyone's stares. I just glared in his direction, and sighed. I know Aragorn is right, but after what I saw today I think I deserve to be a little angry at him, but I probably should apologise to him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that Boromir. I just have a lot on my plate right now." I said looking down.

His hand appeared under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his. "You have no reason to apologise. It is I who should say sorry." And he left it at that. His eyes reflected everything. His concern, his love for me, and even guilt, and every time I look into his grey/blue eyes I feel I can forgive anything. I truly do love him.

"Then you are forgiven." I said with a smile and kissed him. The hot sensation I felt the other night came back to me. But I know I must resist it. We pulled away from each other with smiles.

So the next morning came, and I surprisingly I was really snug and warm. I let out a yawn and a stretch when I realised someone was hugging me (well spooning me actually). It was Boromir. I wonder how this happened. Oh well it doesn't matter and I snuggled closer to him. A hand rested on my shoulder lightly. It was Legolas.

"Breakfast time!" he said with a smile. I heard a groan coming from Boromir.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" I said to him as he rolled over to get up. His face at first was blank, but slowly turned into a smile.

"It was very excellent, my fair lady. And what of you?" he asked helping me up.

"Quite comfortable, my love" I said with a smile and we headed off to where breakfast was.

The day was pretty boring for the most part. I noticed four children feeling the same way and headed off towards them.

"Hello children, do you want to play a game to pass the time by?"

"What game do you have in mind?" asked a young boy

"Well it's called 'I spy' do you know how to play?" they shook their heads, "well it's a game of guessing. You find something in your sight and say the first letter of the word, take the dirt for example, I will say 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with D! And you all have to guess what it is I see. When the one of you guess correctly it is the next ones turn, and you are only allowed to give three hints to help. Now who wants to go first?" the all nodded their heads and raised their hands. I decided to let the little girl go first. The game went on, the children seemingly enjoying themselves. It was quite amusing to watch.

"You seem to be having fun." said a familiar voice from my left side. I smiled and nodded to Boromir.

"IT'S A SCOUT!" yelled one of the soldiers at the front. The crowd began to panic and we made our way to King Théoden.

"Aragorn, what's going on?" I asked.

"Wrag ridders were spotted. Fey I want you to go with Eowyn to helms deep. Wait for us there." Answered Aragorn.

"What, no. I'm going with you."

"FEY listen to me and do as I say." Aragorn was angry at me. tears swelled in my eyes and I just nodded.

"Just be careful and come back to me." and so the men went off to battle. Eowyn, Hannah and I lead the group of villages to the safety of helms deep.

* * *

**Ok this was mostly a filler chapter and took me ages to finish. Writing a sentence a day takes a long time. I'm glad I've finished this chapter and now on the the next one. Which hopefully will be easier to write :D Well i hope you enjoyed it so far. The story might change from here on cause I can't be bothered getting the book out to read and put the movie on. It's all going by memory so please endure my failure of writing a fanfiction. **

**xoxo Where'sWally92**

**oh and please review :D **


	14. Chapter 14 The Ants go Marching

**hey sorry about the really late update i lost my plot bunnies but dont worry I got them back yay anyway I hope you like this chapter :D**

**p.s sorry for the bad tensing and spelling and whatnot :D oh and I don't own LotR only Hannah and Fey/Angela. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Ants go Marching

So where here at helms deep, getting everyone settled in and waiting for the men to return. Of course I am praying to God that everyone is alright. My vision last night has got me frightened. Watching Aragorn fall off a cliff scares me. Boromir fighting for his life to protect everyone from harm, God I love the man. Everything about him makes me blush and since that night only a couple of days ago I finally understand why girls like the bad boy with rippling muscles. Of course his tough outer exterior hides the sweet, nice, caring man.

A horn blew and someone yelling to open the gates. I looked up to see a crowd surrounding the returning men. I squeezed through the crowd to find Gimli talking to Eowyn.

"He fell my lady." My eyes widened as Eowyn held back tears.

"Who fell Gimli?" I inquired.

"Fey" I turned to see Boromir, he had a few injuries. "Aragorn had fallen off a cliff. We could not find a body." My eyes widened even more. Knowing that it could happen is scary but when it comes true it really hits you, hard. Tears formed in my eyes. And I did what any person would do in this situation, run. I ran to the top of the wall and to the farthest corner. I did not know if I was being followed nor did I care. I stopped and just burst out in tears.

"Angela..." I jumped. Hannah had startled me, appearing out of nowhere. She just came and sat next to me not saying a word, just sitting there while I cry my built up emotions. As soon as I stopped she spoke calmly to me.

"You feel better now?" Placing her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah... yeah I do, thanks."

"Hakuna matata. Now do you want to tell me what's on your mind? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" we both laughed.

"I don't know where to start. Because so much has happened to me within the last two months, first off was being transported here to middle earth. Finding out I am actually from here and is Aragorn's sister no-less. At first I was so excited about it but then everything about me started to change, like my memory of home, friends and family. It feels as though it doesn't exist like it was a very long dream I had and is now slowly fading away. And I don't understand why." There was a brief pause. Then I continued.

"Then there are the visions I keep having. Confusing me. I don't know what they want me to do. Because it switches from future to past and sometimes there are things from the present. I don't know why I'm being shown this. Like I guess if I have a vision of the present I could tell someone. But those of the future I don't know what to do. I have to be careful of that stuff. And then there's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are stuck here just like me and I feel obligated to protect you from harm. And now we will never see our families aver again." I burst out crying again. Man I've become a softy lately. Hannah just hugged me.

"Maybe we should talk to Gandalf when he gets here."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

****the next day ****

I've been trying to keep myself busy since we arrived at helms deep. Giving out food to the villagers and whatnot. It was time for me to have a break. So I went up to the wall and sat on the ledge. I opened my shoulder bag. (And yes I know I still have it) only to find my too packets of cigarettes still there. I pulled one out with my lighter and lit it. It felt so good to have some with me right now.

I sighed and stared off into the distance. I saw a flash of white.

_It was dark and raining. There __I was standing in battle position waiting for the enemy to climb the wall of helms deep._ _Arrows flying to and fro. Ladders slowly covering the wall. Then an explosion. I looked in the direction where the explosion came from to see a giant crater in the wall. Uruks stormed into the keep. When I saw Hannah down there fighting for her life. I tried running to her to help her with battle when I saw her get surrounded. Her scream filled the air. Then nothing. The Uruks moved to the next target and I saw her fall to her knees blood dripping from everywhere. She looked directly at me and mouthed the words I'm sorry._

A tear rolled down my cheek as I came back to reality. I just saw my best friend die. That's when I heard a commotion at the keep. I ran down to see what was going on when I saw the most amazing thing. A man riding on a horse into helms deep.

"Where is he? Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him!" screamed Gimli surfing through the crowd. Then suddenly embracing the man. "Bless you, laddie!."

The man moved off towards the hall where the king has resided, and I followed trying to see his face. When he ran into Legolas.

"You look terrible." I heard Legolas say. He turned his head to the side. Then I realised who it was. Aragorn. I ran into a full sprint.

"ARAGORN!" I yelled as he turned around and I latched my arms around him. Then I heard him groan. Suddenly realising he was injured. "Oh my god! You're hurt."

"Yes fey now I must go see king Théoden." And he tried to push passed him.

"Aragorn. _This is yours_." Legolas said in Elvish. And handed him a pendant.

"_Thank you." _Replying back in the same language and continued into the hall.

"Was that Aragorn" I heard Boromir say behind me. I smiled as he said that and followed him into the hall.

* * *

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said to the king.

"How many?" Théoden questioned.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand? And there heading this way?" I asked frantically. Aragon just nodded.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose:" Théoden moved closer. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by night fall." Shock grew on the king's face. And it did on everyone in the room.

"If that is true them we must leave here and attack Isengard while its defences are away." Announced Boromir.

"No we cannot do that it is too dangerous. What about the women and children that are here. Are we to leave them to die as we go. But we cannot stay here what if my vision comes true?" I argued.

"Vision?" Théoden question. "You can see into the future?"

"Umm yes my lord. I can."

"Fey what did you see in your vision?" inquired Aragorn.

"Well it was raining, and there were shouts or battle cries coming from outside the wall. I looked over the wall only to see thousands of Uruks trying to climb the wall. And then an explosion and there was a massive hole in the Deeping wall. " Tears filled up my eyes as I remembered the vision. The memory of Hannah dying in front of me. I could barely hold my composure.

Théoden walked towards the entrance and yelled "Let them come!"

* * *

We were at the causeway watching the men fortify the doors.

"What are you planning to do" I said.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above" he said, "no army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg and never will!" he looked at me when he said that.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orc's. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Warned Gimli.

"I have fought many wars master dwarf. I know how to defend my keep." Answered Théoden.

"But what if they breach these walls and over take us. We do not have the man power to defend this keep for a whole night." Argued Boromir. Théoden just glared at him and walk on inspecting his fortifications.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resewn... homes rebuilt. We will outlast them." Théoden said answering Boromir's comment.

"They don't come here to destroy the crops or villages. They cane to eradicate us all." I said.

"And what would you have me do. Look at my men young lady. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy or remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Intervened Aragorn. " You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliance is dead."

"Well what about Gondor? Surely they will help us."

"Gondor?" answered Théoden angrily, "where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-? No my lord Aragorn... we are alone." And with that he stalked off.

"He's right Aragorn even if we sent for aid. It would be days maybe weeks till they come and help." Expressed Boromir semi agreeing with Théoden. Aragorn sighed and walked off.

* * *

The sun was falling low into the sky when I grabbed my weapons and armour to prepare for the oncoming battle. When Boromir walked in as I was changing.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Changing? Could you please tie that for me? I answered as he stepped closer to tie the leather corset.

"Does Aragorn know you are joining the battle?"

"Aragorn does not control me. He cannot tell me what I can and cannot do." I snapped.

"I take that as a no. Fey. My beautiful Fey. I don't want you to join this battle."

"You do not own me you are not my father." I grabbed _Lirr Avain _and stormed out of the room like place.

"Fey," Boromir grabbed my arm and held me close to his body. I could hear his heart racing. I looked up to him. He cupped my chin into his large rough hands and moved closer to me. Our lips were nearly touching. When Aragorn walked in. Man he has bad timing. But he seemed different. Angry and stressed.

"Aragorn? Are you alright?" he just nodded. Legolas and Gimli entered after him.

"I'll just leave you guys to get ready then." I said trying to walk out the door, "I'll see you on the wall." But before they could say anything I was gone. Only one though was on my mind right now. I MUST find Hannah. And just as I turned the corner there she was stealing some armour and weapons about to gear up.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I said jokingly.

"I'm going to help the fight like you. Here hold my bow." I did as she asked and held it as she slipped on some chainmail and vest and leggings. That's when we heard horns blowing.

"What is that?" we both looked at each other. We were thinking the same thing 'let's go find out.' We both ran from where we were to the gate. That's when I saw elves marching through the gates. One elf stood out from the rest. Their leader. It was Haldir. Aragorn went up to him hugging him happy to see him and the elves there.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." The March Warden said. Soon after that the men and elves were put to their posts. Hannah and I found this nice spot on the wall. Standing just a few people down from Legolas and Gimli.

We stood there waiting for the Uruks to arrive. A storm started. At first all I saw was specks of light in the distant but the closer they got the easier I could see how many there were. They looked like ants marching in the rain.

"Let the battle begin." I thought to myself.


	15. Chapter 15 Reality Really Sucks

**Okay guys this is my next update you know its hard writing a battle scene lol oh and please don't hate me for this chapter.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers i love you all so much **

* * *

Chapter 15 – reality really sucks

It was raining hard now. The Uruks where chanting their battle cry. I could see the men tremble in fear as the cry got louder and louder. The archers stung their bows and waited for the enemy to charge. Then silence. I looked towards he oncoming army and watched as one of the Uruks fell, an arrow sticking out of its neck. Great the battle has begun.

They charged. The elves knocked their bows and waited, firing at the last possible moment. Hundreds of arrows whizzed through the night; Striking down the enemy as they approached the wall. But that didn't stop the Uruks. They finally reached the base, pulling up ladders to help climb the outer wall. I looked to my left to see Gimli jumping, trying to see what was happening. I smiled, but that smile faded as I realized where I was. My hands trembled as I reached for my sword. The ladders hit the top. One landed in front of Hannah and me. I tried to push it off but I wasn't strong enough. I looked at Hannah hinting to her to help me. Realizing what I was trying to do, she ran to my side. We pushed and the ladder fell.

"Yes" I yelled. But my victory was short come. More ladders rose. Uruks leaped over the wall killing those in their way. I slashed and dodged as many blows as I could, but I was starting to tire. As soon as I let my guard down I was attacked. Just as I turned around a Scimitar was headed towards my head. I quickly moved _Lirr Avain _to block. The shock from the contact made me drop my weapon. I was now defenceless. The Uruk went in for another blow. I screamed and closed my eyes. But nothing happened. I opened them and looked up. There was Aragorn; he had just saved my life.

"Thank you Aragorn." I said as I picked up _Lirr Avain._ He just nodded and continued to battle. I stood and looked over to the enemy. They were placing I spiked ball under the wall. I wonder what it is. When I spotted an Uruk-Hai; running with a flamed torch.

"Aragorn!" I yelled, and pointed towards the sprinting Uruk. He followed the direction I was pointing and yelled out to Legolas, I'm guessing to shoot him down. But the bastard wouldn't fall. He just continued to run for the wall. The next thing I remember was Boom. Slabs of rocks flew. I was knocked off my feet. As soon as I reoriented myself, I realised what happened. The wall had been breached. My vision was coming true again.

I ran down some steps and reached the base. More Uruks appeared in front of me.

"Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve." I counted as I slew them. When the last one fell I saw Boromir. He was in trouble. It was three on one. He defended himself when one attacked. But I knew he couldn't keep up the charade for very long. His arm was bleeding and he could barely lift his sword. I wanted to yell out to him to go help him but I couldn't. I was stuck, frozen in my shoes. The thought of Boromir losing a battle had never crossed my mind. All I could do was watch. He killed one beast. But the others charged at him. He only just avoided the first strike, leaving a slash mark along his broad chest. But the next wasn't so lucky. It stabbed into his stomach. My eyes grew in shock. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"NO!" I screamed. And I was no longer stuck in the mud. I sprinted towards them killing them both in pure anger. As soon as they were down I ran to Boromir's side. Blood was staining his clothes.

"Fey..." he could barely speak.

"Shhhh, don't speak conserve your energy." I replied caressing his face

"Fey, I'm sorry. I love you" he moved his hand to my face. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he took his last breath. I kissed his hand tenderly and placed it on his chest, kissing him on the fore head.

"No it is I who should be sorry I couldn't save you this time my love." I closed my eyes stood up and screamed my heart out. Ok I was in agony my heart felt like it had just been shattered into a million pieces, and all I wanted to do was die. But I know Boromir wouldn't want me to do that, he would want me to live on.

I grabbed _Lirr Avain_ and charged for the enemy. Anger filled my soul. When I saw Hannah surrounded. Her scream was glass shattering. I ran over to her location. Stabbing one of the Uruks in the back. When the others realised what was happening they moved to me leaving Hannah alone. I stepped backwards. Great now I'm in trouble. They all came at me at once. I blocked as much as I could but one got my left arm and they slashed my back. I could feel blood dripping down. The pain was coursing through my body. Every limb twitched as the pain got worse. Black spots formed in front of my eyes. I was ready to pass out. I fell to my knees. The next thing I see is Hannah running to my rescue.

I looked up to one of my attackers. He was ready to give me his final blow. I closed my eyes ready for death. But it never came. I must be really lucky to survive near death experiences. I opened one eye to see what was wrong. A sword was sticking out of the Uruk in front of me. And there she was my rescuer, Hannah. But her rescue was short come. As a scimitar knocked the back of her head. My eyes grew in shock. A new found energy coursed through my veins. I slashed at the legs and stood up as they fell down and forced my sword downwards. Piecing the neck. The next thing after that is blank. When I finally came too all the Uruks that attacked me and Hannah was on the ground dead. I ran to Hannah's side. She was still breathing. But blood was gushing from her head. She wouldn't last long. I cradled her in my arms. Tears pouring down my face. Two people I care for have died right before my eyes and I could do nothing about it. I heard her whispering something. But all I got was 'you need to talk to Gandalf.' Then poof she turned into golden dust. Blowing into the wind. Her disappearance was like she wasn't even real like she was just a figment of my imagination. But I don't understand, but I know that I must talk to Gandalf when I see him next.

"Retreat. Back to the keep." I heard someone yell.

* * *

**ok i know i killed off my favourite character like i love Boromir but i needed to do it for later so please dont hate me**

**R&R please :D**


End file.
